


Pretty Red

by senjakala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cock Warming, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Excessive Usage of Petnames, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirt Kageyama, Hand Jobs, M/M, No minors are allowed, OiHina are exes, Porn With Plot, Reconciliation Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Stubborn Hinata, Teasing, Top Kageyama Tobio, cock stepping, degrading, ex to lover, make-up sex, mention of sakuatsu, praising, profanities, usage of alcohol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senjakala/pseuds/senjakala
Summary: Tobio tak pernah tahu menggoda Shouyou terasa begitu menyenangkan hingga semburat merah yang menjalari pipi suci itu tampak semakin mengadiksi.Maka, ketika pemuda itu patuh saat lengannya mencuri celah untuk merengkuh pinggangnya erat, Tobio tidak berpikir dua kali untuk membawanya angkat kaki dan melukis dunia mereka sendiri.Tobio tidak lagi bodoh melepas Shouyou untuk kedua kalinya.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Pretty Red

**Author's Note:**

> Keseluruhan yang tercantum dalam cerita ini adalah fiksi. Nama dan tokoh adalah milik Haruichi Furudate. Latar kejadian, peristiwa, alur, watak, dll. adalah murni pemikiran penulis. Mohon abaikan akurasi dari peristiwa yang terjadi dalam fiksi dengan kehidupan nyata. Kebijakan pembaca sangat diapresiasi. Mohon beri tahu jika ada peringatan/trigger warning yang perlu saya tambahkan. Terima kasih. Selamat membaca!

“Sibuk banget ya? Gue pikir lo udah mati di dalem gara-gara _overworked_. _”_

Sebuah distraksi sukses membuat ketegangan yang mengendarai setiap sarafnya mengendur, lantas menghela napas pertanda sebuah kelegaan baru saja lolos, dibarengi pekikan samar dari mulutnya yang terdengar menyedihkan. Sesuatu terlalu sibuk mengkudeta isi otaknya sampai-sampai suara dial interkom yang ditekan sama sekali tak mengganggu sensitifitas rungunya. Spontan ia menoleh ke sumber suara, netranya menangkap presensi pemuda dengan surai keperakan di ambang pintu apartemennya—Haiba Lev.

“ _Bangsat_ gak, sih? Gue dari awal udah ngerasa kalo dia cewek gak bener, tapi bisa-bisanya gue masih mau nampung dia. Gue goblok banget apa ya?”

Dengan kasar ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa. Menggusak rambut jingganya secara kasar tanpa peduli beberapa helainya ikut jatuh. Tumpukan beberapa kertas menggunung di atas meja, frustrasi kentara dari bagaimana cara pemuda itu mengawang dengan tatapan kosong dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya.

“Baru nyadar lo?” Lev tertawa melihat raut frustrasi kawannya.

Sebungkus sereal _energy bar_ Lev lemparkan serampangan sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Shouyou, yang sukses membuat _snack_ itu mendarat kasar pada tubuhnya. Biasanya, Shouyou akan serta-merta membalas tindakan konyol semena-mena yang acap kali Lev alamatkan kepadanya, namun kali ini, ia bahkan masa bodoh, seolah tak punya sisa tenaga untuk mendebat Lev kembali.

“Dipikir ajuin gugatan ke peradilan bikin gue jatuh miskin terus masuk penjara, gitu? Kagak anjir. Ini bener sepupu bokap gue apa bukan sih? Kok batu banget, mana bego lagi. Magadir. Buang-buang waktu gue aja sumpah.” Guratan pada wajahnya kentara muak, bahkan ia sudah lesu—pipinya tampak kopong sejak hari ini, terlihat lebih menirus. Sementara di seberangnya, si pemuda bersurai keperakan berdiri dengan tatapan tak menyangka, raut kebingungan tercetak jelas dari bagaimana matanya menyalak dan mengerjap dengan lambat.

“ _Wait… Seriously?_ ” Lev dibuat sukses menjatuhkan dagunya dengan kutukan beruntun yang meluap dari bibir sahabatnya. Sekarang ia tahu, sahabatnya benar-benar tak jauh dari definisi _sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga._ Malang sekali.

“Gila. Kuat juga lo setahun hidup barengan parasit. Cat rambut, gih, uban lo mulai keliatan.” Lev berjalan mendekat, menepuk pundak kawannya yang terduduk lesu di atas sofa beludru itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis seakan bersimpati atas apa yang menimpa Shouyou.

“ _Sialan,_ ” Shouyou ancang-ancang melempar balik sebungkus sereal _bar-_ nya sebelum Lev sempat menghindar, kemudian berhasil mengenai dahi si pemuda bersurai keperakan sehingga menciptakan kegaduhan kecil yang menciptakan gelak tawa putus-putus Shouyou mengudara. Lev yang menyadarinya secara otomatis ikut mengembangkan senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya. Sedetik yang begitu cepat hingga Shouyou menyadari dan berhasil mengartikan tatapan Lev kepadanya.

“Ngapain lo perhatiin gue. Gue bukannya musingin gugatan ini sama aset bokap yang bakal jatuh ke dia atau apa ya, gak bakal sepeserpun dia dapat. Gue cuma capek aja mikirin hal-hal yang gak penting gini. Lagian kenapa sih bokap gue sodaranya penjilat semua. Pengen gue buang ke laut, sumpah.” Shouyou meraih sebuah map berwarna biru berisikan dokumen yang ia maksud dan membantingnya lirih di atas gunungan dokumen berserakan lainnya.

“Kepedean, siapa yang mau liat lo.” Lev mendecih, balas mendengus kepada Shouyou kemudian menoyor lengan kurus pemuda di sampingnya sembari berlalu begitu saja menuju dapur. Shouyou hanya terkekeh saja menanggapi kelakuan sahabatnya ini kemudian berangsur membuntuti Lev yang mendekat ke lemari pendingin di seberang meja bar panjang yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang tamu dan dapurnya. _Lev tahu cara membuatnya nyaman._

Shouyou menarik kursi tinggi di sebelahnya untuk kemudian menempatkan diri dan menyangga dagu dengan sebelah lengannya di atas meja. “Lagi pula, gue—”

“ _Elixir,_ mau gak? Malam ini?” Belum genap kalimatnya terujar, Lev lebih dahulu menyela.

Singkat, kedua mata Shouyou membola. “Sinting.” Kemudian ia merotasikannya dengan perasaan jengah. Cengenges tawa jenaka yang Lev guraukan menjadi balasan. Shouyou membuka bungkus sereal _bar_ yang ditinggalkan Lev di atas meja. Mengunyah isinya pelan tanpa menanggapi tawaran Lev dengan serius.

“Shou,” Lev mengambil sedikit jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, separuh kekehan masih digumamkan.

“ _Take some rest._ Gue pikir gak ada salahnya sih lo mangkir dari kerjaan sehari doang. Lagian calon bos kok masih ngebabu aja. Gak bakalan deh perusahaan bokap lo bangkrut gara-gara penerusnya gak masuk sehari. Tuh, muka lo udah kayak berkas kerjaan, minta diperhatiin.” Lev berakting menggidik ngeri untuk mendukung ucapannya.

“Seenak dengkul nyuruh gue bolos. Kalo abis bolos gue tambah stress gegara kerjaan tambah banyak, lo mau tanggung jawab?” Balas Shouyou masih tak minat.

“Gak gitu, Shou. Lo kerja lembur dan gak ada istirahat gini terus tiba-tiba _koid_ perusahaan lo tinggal nyari pengganti. Percuma lo sekolah tinggi kalo masih bego. Lo gak tidur berapa hari coba? Kerja tuh yang efektif.”

Rasanya Shouyu seperti ditampar. Tidak keliru yang Lev ungkapkan, sebab Shouyou juga menyadarinya. Ceruk matanya mungkin nyaris melompong jika baru saja seseorang tak mendistrak konsentrasinya dari kegiatan memindai dan membolak-balik puluhan dokumen _keparat_ yang menggunung tak tahu diri di atas meja di ruang tamunya. Tengkuknya bahkan terasa sangat kaku dan tegang sampai-sampai tak menutup kemungkinan jika hanya dengan menoleh saja seluruh persendiannya akan otomatis bergemeratak kemudian patah.

Shouyou hening setelahnya, menoleh sekilas ke arah sebuah meja di ruang tamunya yang sesak oleh banyak lembaran kertas, sejenak termangu lalu menghela napasnya pasrah. “Lo pulang gih. Nanti malem jemput gue.”

Lev akan membuka lemari pendingin ketika Shouyou menyuruhnya pulang. “Anjir, gue diusir?” Tanyanya menggantung seolah tak percaya. Lengannya masih terjulur untuk meraih gagang lemari pendingin kemudian membukanya. Sensasi dingin bersama uap-uap tipis keluar dari dalam pendingin itu.

“Iya, gue ngusir. Udah, balik sana lo.”

“Sekarang aja gimana? Bang Tsumu udah nunggu di sana.” Gagas Lev tanpa pikir panjang, kepalanya celingukan memindai isi lemari pendingin milik Shouyou.

“ _Tch_ , orang-orang emang sepengangguran itu, ya? Masih juga jam 6, mau ngapain di sana?” Nada bicaranya terdengar keheranan. Shouyou mendecih, sedikit berjengit dari tempat duduknya kemudian menumpukan tangan kirinya di atas meja, tangan kanannya gesit menyambar satu kaleng _cola_ dingin yang baru saja akan diteguk oleh Lev di seberang meja sehingga mendapat tatapan tajam dari si pemuda bersurai keperakan.

“ _Bahlul,_ ambil sendiri!” Kerlingan menusuk menjadi penutup sebelum kemudian Lev membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambik sekaleng _cola-nya_ lagi. Shouyou hanya menberikan cengiran kotaknya yang inosen.

Lev mendesah malas. “Yang punya tempat kan Bang Samu, kalo lo lupa. Ya wajar kali kalo Bang Tsumu ada di sana.” Shouyou meneguk _cola_ digenggamannya tanpa ampun, mengangguk dengan sebelah alis terangkat, menautkan ibu jari dan telunjuk sebelah tangannya yang bebas seakan mengisyaratkan tanda ‘OK’ kepada Lev.

“Sepuluh menit lagi berangkat. Lo mau pake jas amburadul gitu apa ganti _outfit,_ terserah lo. Gue turun di basement nyiapin mobil.” Tegas Lev final seraya membuka segel kaleng minuman bersodanya hingga mendesiskan suara dari dalamnya.

“Bentar, gue belum beresin—”

“ _Nah,_ gak terima protes. Sepuluh menit atau lo jalan kaki aja sendiri.” Dengan santainya Lev menudingkan jemari kemudian terkekeh meninggalkan Shouyou dengan raut wajahnya yang mau tak mau dan masih menggeram tak terima diatur semena-mena. Pun pada akhirnya, Shouyou tetap beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menuruti perkataan sahabatnya, masuk ke dalam kamarnya walau pun bersungut-sungut tak suka.

[]

Shouyou sibuk memandangi layar ponselnya dan terus mengetikkan sesuatu ketika mobil yang dikendarai oleh Lev tepat berhenti di sebuah parkiran _basement_. Shouyou mendongak kemudian mengedarkan pandangan untuk menatap sekelilingnya sekilas, sepi memegang tampuk. Hanya ada eksistensi tujuh mobil yang terparkir rapi termasuk milik Lev.

“Jam operasional mulainya kapan deh? Kayaknya masih sepi banget.” Ujar Shouyou sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku _long coat_ yang dikenakannya. “Jam 8 biasanya.” Lev mematikan mesin mobil dan melepas _seat belt_ yang melintang dari bahu atasnya hingga ke samping pinggangnya. Shouyou hanya mengangguk kecil, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Lev, jejari yang agak menggigil itu melepas _seat belt_ -nya sedikit kasar.

Udara sangat dingin di penghujung Februari, Tokyo bahkan masih menitikkan beberapa keping saljunya terkadang. Kemarin, minus delapan derajat lumayan membuat Shouyou semakin malas untuk sekadar menapak jalanan luar bahkan ia hampir bolos ke kantor jika tidak ingat tanggungan pekerjaannya.

“Lo baru dua kali ini, kan, main kesini?” Lev sibuk merogoh saku celananya saat Shouyou akan membuka pintu mobil. “Hm,” ia membalas pertanyaan Lev sekenanya. Namun, melihat Lev yang tak kunjung menemukan sesuatu yang sibuk dicarinya, Shouyou jengah.

“Lo nyari apaan, sih?” Pada akhirnya Shouyou urung meninggalkan mobil ketika melihat Lev sedari tadi tak kunjung usai menggerayangi saku pakaiannya sendiri, kemudian menggerayah _dashboard,_ dan dilanjut kolong jok bangku mobilnya.

Lev tampak diam sejenak hingga beberapa detik kemudian mengeluh, “Kayaknya gue ninggalin HP di apart lo, deh.”

“ _Well, great job,_ Lev.” Shouyou bertepuk tangan sarkastis. “Kalo balik ke apart, gue mending ga balik kesini sekalian terus tidur aja di kamar.” Shouyou menatap Lev malas.

“Ya udah, balik aja.” Tukas Shouyou sepihak sembari menyamankan duduknya lagi kemudian memasang _seatbelt_ dan menyandarkan kepala ke headrest jok bangku Mercedes Benz hitam mengilap yang mereka tunggangi.

“Gak... gak,” dengan kilat Lev menyahut, “cepet keluar, jangan males atau gue takol kepala lo.” Tangannya menggesturkan sebuah kibasan, bermaksud menyuruh Shouyou agar segera beranjak dari bangkunya.

Shouyou masih tak bergeming, sibuk menyandarkan kepalanya, siku menumpu pada kaca pintu mobil sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Shouyou tak pernah menyukai hawa dingin yang dengan kurang ajar selalu terasa menusuk setiap jengkal tulang meskipun pakaiannya telah mencapai lapis ketiga.

“Shou,” kali ini Lev menggeram sedikit lebih kesal. Memahami gelagat si surai keperakan, Shouyou dengan ogah-ogahan pun melepas _seatbelt_ -nya dan berakhir menuruti semua perintah Lev, lagi. Ketika Shouyou telah menapakkan kakinya keluar dari mobil, giliran dirinya yang dibuat menunggu.

“ _Please_ lah, Lev. Lo kok lelet banget, sih?” Tukasnya tak sabar. Shouyou mengusap-usapkan kedua taelapak tangannya kemudian meniupkan napas hangat dari mulutnya. Sumpah, Shouyou tidak menyukai udara hari ini. Bagaimana angin menyapukan setiap embusannya sukses membuat sekujur permukaan kulit Shouyou yang tidak ikut terlapis fabrik setia meremang.

Alih-alih membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas menyusul Shouyou, Lev hanya menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya dari bangku kemudi. “Lo masuk aja dulu terus tunggu di deket resepsionis hotel ini atau sekalian naik ke atas. Nanti gue susul.” Shouyou mengernyitkan dahi, “Lo nyuruh gue—”

Lev gesit menyalakan mesin mobil sebelum Shouyou sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kemudian dengan sekejap membanting kemudi dan meninggalkan Shouyou berdiri sendirian.

“Emang gak waras,” Shouyou mendecih, mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, raut sebal tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang kaku dan seolah-olah membeku karena terlalu lama dihantam semilir angin dingin di penghujung hari.

Tidak ada opsi lagi selain menuruti permintaannya itu. Memang sering keterlaluan, tetapi kenapa pula Shouyou selalu menurut dengan semua perintah geradakannya? Entahlah, Shouyou tak ingin mendebat pikirannya sendiri. Persetan jika ia menjadi robot _kesayangan_ Haiba Lev, sekarang satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan adalah masuk ke dalam ruangan tertutup dan menghangatkan tubuhnya yang seperti ditusuk-tusuk puluhan jarum.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku _coat-_ nya, mencolek layarnya dua kali. Layar _smartphone_ digenggamannya menyala. Minus sembilan derajat. Gila, sedingin itu dan ia luntang-lantung sendirian di tempat ini. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat menyesal mengiyakan semua ajakan Lev.

Kakinya menapak dan membawanya menyusuri _basement_ gedung hotel yang sedikit gelap. Beberapa lampu pijar di sudut basement belum seluruhnya dinyalakan, meskipun matahari bahkan sudah tidak menunjukkan berkas sinarnya. Sesekali ia menekan hidungnya yang beku, terasa gatal karena tampaknya angin berhasil menggelitik indera penciumannya. Shouyou hampir tidak pernah ke tempat ini, namun ia tahu pada jam operasional, _night club_ yang terletak di _rooftop_ hotel bintang lima ini jelas tak pernah absen pengunjung. Kurang lebih setahun beroperasi. Terbilang masih baru dan cukup terkenal di kalangan manusia penikmat hiburan malam, pelayanan sempurna dan tempat yang nyaman, marketing dan lokasi strategis menjadi poin tambahan. Begitu setidaknya yang ia tahu.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat di depan lift yang menghubungkan _basement_ dengan lantai pertama hotel ini. Jemarinya terulur untuk menekan tombol kemudian buru-buru merapatkan kedua lengan dengan telapak tangan sibuk mengepal di dalam saku _coat_ -nya yang tebal. Lumayan membantu menghangatkan meskipun semilir angin masih usil meliuk dan menerebos celah terkecil setiap jengkal pori-porinya.

Sebuah dentingan membuyarkan keheningan. Pintu lift terbuka dan memunculkan dua orang wanita. Seseorang berpakaian sangat tertutup, bahkan syal hampir menutup wajah mereka, dan seorang lagi berpakaian formal dengan jas hitam klimis ciri pegawai kantoran. Shouyou hanya menatap sekilas, tak lebih dari satu detik bahkan terkesan abai, lalu dengan segera menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam.

Presensinya hilang di balik pintu lift dengan Shouyou yang sudah ada di dalam, tak mempedulikan keadaan bahwa sempat ada sepasang mata yang tak lepas menyorot dan menghujamnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

[]

Hampir empat puluh menit lamanya Shouyou menunggu dan hampir selama itu pula ia dibuat begitu suntuk; dapat dilihat jelas dari bagaimana sepasang mata itu memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan tak bernyawa sama sekali. Shouyou bosan, amat bosan sampai-sampai ia sudah meyakinkan diri sendiri akan menyewa lalu menginap saja di sebuah kamar di dalam hotel ini jika dalam kurun waktu dua puluh menit sejak saat ini si jangkung _sialan_ bersurai perak itu tidak segera datang. Masa bodoh, ia tidak mau keluar gedung dan menyapa udara luar lagi untuk hari ini. Sudah cukup dirinya bergelut dengan dingin yang menyeruak bersama embusan angin kali ini, karena rasanya sungguh luar biasa menusuk setiap jengkal tubuhnya hingga berhasil membuat penghidunya hampir mati rasa.

Sekali lagi, dengan gestur uluran tangan yang terasa begitu berat dilakukan, Shouyou meraih ponselnya di atas meja kecil di hadapannya, mengusap layar yang terkunci kemudian tampak kedua ibu jarinya mengetikkan sesuatu di atas layar. Usaha terakhir menghubungi Lev yang tiba-tiba menghilang sebelum ia benar-benar memesan sebuah kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dari hari panjang yang melelahkan.

“Hinata?”

Sebuah suara mengalihkan fokusnya. Sebuah suara yang pernah ia biasakan untuk menjadi melodi pengantar tidurnya. Sebuah suara yang jelas ia hafal di luar indera. Shouyou memejam mata sekilas sebagai usaha kontemplasi singkat kemudian tanpa basa-basi memalingkan pandangannya dari _smartphone_ di genggaman kepada sumber suara yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Sepasang netranya bersitatap dengan obsidian sejernih kristal eksistensi di ujung sana. Sukses membuat Shouyou nyaris tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya, terpaku sebab terlampau takjub atas presensi seorang pemuda yang nyaris membuatnya tak berkedip sepersekon yang lalu.

“Kak Tooru?” Bilah bibirnya berujar ragu kalau-kalau pemuda di hadapannya bukanlah sosok yang baru saja sedang berkeliaran di benaknya. “Ini bener Kak Tooru, kan?” Cecarnya menekankan ulang pertanyaan, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri.

“Ya, siapa lagi?” Pemuda itu murah senyum, menampilkan deretan gigi yang terpahat rapi dengan kedua sudut bibir terangkat begitu indah. Rona merah alami itu menjalar di pipinya, samar-samar Shouyou masih dapat melihatnya meskipun pemuda yang beberapa detik lalu membuatnya mendadak amnesia itu benar-benar berbeda dari yang terakhir kali dilihatnya.

Pemuda yang ia panggil Tooru itu berjalan mendekat hingga jarak mereka sekarang tak lebih dari radius satu meter. “Ini emang gue yang salah lihat atau lo emang lagi terkejut, ya? Ada yang aneh?” Kekehan ringan tak dapat ditahan seorang Tooru. Jelas saja pemuda itu tertawa, ekspresi konyol macam seseorang yang baru saja kejatuhan segepok uang dollar menjadi alasannya. Bagaimana bisa sistem otak Shouyou tiba-tiba macet dan menjadikannya terlihat begitu inosen ketika irisnya dihadapkan pada presensi seorang pemuda yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari apa yang diproses pikirannya?

Entah kenapa, otak Shouyou terasa malfungsi.

Atau memang, sebegitu signifikan perubahan seorang Oikawa Tooru?

Pemuda itu menempatkan diri di hadapan Shouyou ketika ia berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya. “ _Long time no see._ Gue pikir lo lagi ngejalanin bisnis di luar negeri?” Sebuah pertanyaan formal yang dilayangkan Tooru menjadi pembuka. Shouyou memusatkan pandangannya kepada eksistensi di depannya. “Hmm,” ia berdeham dan mengangguk, “sempet nge- _handle_ bisnis di Brazil tapi baru dua tahun udah disuruh ngurus yang di sini. Yah, Kak Tooru pasti ngerti sendiri, kan?” Ujarnya begitu santai. Kontras dengan ekspresinya dalam beberapa menit memalukan yang lalu.

Tooru menggumamkan _oh,_ mengangguk ringan dan repetitif pertanda dirinya mengerti arah pembicaraan kemudian ia menyamankan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi.

“Kak Tooru sendiri gimana?” Ia mengedikkan dagunya sekilas. “Nggak niat memperluas prospek kerja selain jadi pengacara sukses?” Shouyou menutup kalimatnya dengan tanda tanya yang disambut dengusan singkat dari Tooru.

“ _Well_ , udah ada niat, sih. Udah nyicil juga. _I’ve just settled it._ ” Tooru menyatukan kesepuluh jemarinya di atas pangkuan. “Lo sendiri, lagi ada keperluan di sini?”

Shouyou mengernyit, tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan melenceng dari topik, namun tak ambil pusing dan gelengan sekilas menjadi jawaban. “Terus datang sendirian juga?” Tooru masih menyercanya dengan pertanyaan.

Shouyou hanya menghela napasnya dan membalas apa adanya. “Tadinya bareng temen, tapi udah empat puluh menit gue cuma diem di sini nungguin dia gak balik-balik. Hampir aja kepikiran mau nginep di sini, mau pulang tapi mager keluar. Dingin banget.”

Tooru hanya tertawa mendengar pemaparan Shouyou. Shouyou sendiri tidak tahu apa yang lucu dari perkataannya, tetapi melihat Tooru tampak nyaman berbicara dengannya setelah sekian lama tak pernah bersua, membuatnya merasa lega. Mungkin tidak ada yang salah dari berpisah dan tidak pernah berkabar kemudian bertemu dan berbicara kembali seolah semuanya tak pernah terjadi, karena nyatannya mereka baik-baik saja.

“Lo masih juga aneh, ya. Kenapa nggak ke atas aja, lagian ada kafe juga di dalem.” Shouyou hanya meringis mendengarnya. Ia asing di tempat ini, masuk ke dalam _club_ di luar jam operasional terdengar kurang bagus. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang dapat memastikan bahwa kenalannya—Miya Atsumu—juga ada di sana.

“Lo sendiri bukannya mau kesana?”

“Oh, enggak. Gue barusan _meeting_ sama client dari kasus baru, sekalian _settled things and stuff_ sama seseorang buat rencana pengembangan bisnis.” Ujar Tooru santai. “Oh iya, buru-buru balik, masih ada keperluan.” Tooru beranjak begitu saja usai menyaksikan jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

“Nggak mampir ke atas?”

“Nggak hari ini. _Next time and you should be there, okay. See you!_ ” Tooru mengedipkan sebelah mata dan dalam sekejap figurnya tertelan di balik pintu, berjalan cepat menjauhi Shouyou dengan permintaan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka harus bertemu di lain waktu.

Shouyou hanya menyunggingkan senyum sesudahnya. Dan pada akhirnya turut beranjak, tak berpikir berulang kali untuk berkontemplasi mengenai haruskah ia menunggu Lev atau pergi. Kemudian ia membiarkan dirinya melangkah menuju pintu _lift_ di ujung kiri, berjalan sendiri dan tak ragu lagi karena ia yakin _night club_ akan selalu menerimanya kembali.

[]

Hiruk pikuk tempat hiburan malam selalu menjadi saksi pelampiasan bagaimana si pemuda bersurai jingga telah meneguk sekiranya beberapa kaleng minuman bersoda dan tiga seloki _absolute vodka_ selama kurang lebih dua jam mendekam di tempat bernuansa kelam ini dengan dalih nostalgia, menikmati debum keras musik malam yang luar biasa memusingkan beserta pemandangan dimana lautan manusia meliukkan tubuh dan menggeliat bersama di tengah-tengah kerumunan di lantai dansa.

Shouyou merasa kembali ke peradabannya. Dunia gemerlap malam beserta sejuta hal yang melatarbelakangi dirinya menjadi pemuda yang mendapat julukan ‘ _The party guy_ ’ tak pernah gagal menariknya kembali seolah-olah memang di sanalah rumahnya untuk pulang dan melepas penat. Juga, ia seakan menghirup aroma kebebasannya kala sepasang kakinya berhasil menjejakkan langkah ke dalam klub malam yang masih sama setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya kesibukan tak pernah sekalipu absen mengokupasi hari-hari dalam satu minggunya. Dan kali ini, ketika kesempatannnya diraih kembali, Shouyou tak membuang-buang waktu karena tujuan utamanya malam ini hanyalah satu; _forget all and having fun. Elixir_ tiba-tiba saja terasa seperti rumah bagi Hinata Shouyou.

“Shouyou? _For real_ , _long time no see_. Tumben banget lo kesini, mana sendiri pula. Gimana kabar lo?” Shouyou yang baru saja tiba di meja bartender disambut dengan suara hangat lelaki yang usianya hanya terpaut satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

“Oh, Kak Tsumu. _Long time no see._ Masih gini-gini aja nih,” Shouyou membalas seramah mungkin dan dibalas kekeh oleh pemudai dengan surai keemasan.

“Masih sibuk jadi orang kantoran ya?”

“Emang gue pernah ya gak jadi budak korporat?”

“Iya sih. Keliatan jelas soalnya, wajah lo kayak kertas nasi.”

Gelak tawa mengudara di antara keduanya. Shouyou selalu suka berbicara dengan Miya Atsumu, karena konversasi yang dibimbing lelaki itu sering membawa tawa, setidaknya baginya. Atsumu adalah orang yang begitu konservatif, Shouyou tahu karena ia beberapa kali terbantu dengan nasihat-nasihat yang disarankan Atsumu meskipun seringkali terdengar tidak masuk akal.

“Stress ya?”

“Banget, kak. Siklusnya kayak lingkaran setan. Lembur, lembur, lembur, _typhus_. Sehat lagi. Kerjaan banyak lagi. Lembur lagi. Badan _collapse_ lagi. Gitu aja terus.” Curah Shouyou sarat akan keputusasaan, kemudian menenggak segelas _liqueurs_ yang ada di tangan. Rasa manis yang menyenangkan tak ayal menuruni setiap jengkal kerongkongannya yang panas, terasa hangat meremat.

Atsumu begitu santai menggubris setiap kelakar Shouyou yang tampaknya masih _sober_ untuk seukuran orang yang telah lama tak menenggak minuman berkadar alkohol lumayan tinggi. Di balik meja bartender, dengan lihainya ia meracik dan menuangkan _cocktail_ ke dalam sebuah gelas, kemudian membiarkan _waitress_ membawa minumannya di atas nampan dan berlalu begitu saja.

“Makanya, langsung nikah aja sama anak sultan. Liburan, liburan, liburan. Sambil ngurus keturunan.” Ujar Atsumu begitu gamblang, dan Shouyou hanya tertawa.

“Kalo bisa gitu gue mau deh, beneran.” Shouyou meletakkan gelas kosongnya kemudian menumpu dagunya dengan lengan kiri, menatap Atsumu yang tengah meracik minuman. “Kayak... Kenapa ya gue hidup buat memenuhi ekspektasi orang lain sementara gue sendiri gak menikmati semua ini.” Ia mengetukkan jari-jemarinya di atas meja, tampak berpikir sejenak.

“Eh, gak sepenuhnya gak menikmati sih. Karena bagian gak enaknya jadi penerus keluarga, gue selalu ditanyain kapan bawa gandengan. Apa lagi tiap acara _dinner_ keluarga, buset, pengen banget ngilang.”

“Kenapa tuh?”

“Apa lagi kalo gak dijadiin ajang pilih calon mantu.”

Atsumu tertawa mendengar kelakar Shouyou.

“Kasian ya, mana masih muda.” Balasnya singkat. Pipi Shouyou ditepuk sekilas oleh Atsumu, kemudian pria itu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya menuang-nuang sesuatu dari berbagai macam botol yang tidak asing lagi bagi Shouyou.

“Lo dengerin gue ngeluh gini mulu bosen gak sih, Kak. Gue sendiri aja bosen banget ngeluh. Masa tiap gue ketemu sama lo, bahan keluhan gue masih seputar ini-ini aja. Kalo gak masalah kerjaan, ya, pasangan. Hidup gue gak bisa lebih ekstrim apa ya.” Shouyou berujar sembari sedikit menunduk, setelah berbicara seperti itu, kekehannya menggelegak tak tahu diri. Atsumu hanya ikut menertawai pemuda itu, yakin untuk meralat perkataan sebelumnya bahwa Hinata Shouyou masih _sober_. Pemuda itu tampak tengil, setengah kacau namun masih sempat mencoba baik-baik saja meskipun terlihat mengenaskan. Atsumu harusnya tahu ada yang lebih dari sekadar agenda minum-minum ketika Shouyou menampakkan diri di kelab malam seperti ini lagi.

“Udah mabuk ya lo jangan-jangan,” todong Atsumu setelah menapakkan dua gelas cocktail yang baru saja diraciknya ke atas nampan untuk kemudian dibawa oleh seorang waitress lain yang tak Shouyou kenali keberadaannya.

“Ish, enggak. Gue tuh cuma pusing.”

“Pusing mulu tuh kepala, emang dipake mikir?” Atsumu meledek Shouyou.

“Kak lo rese banget sih,” Shouyou mendongak dan mengernyit, terceguk sekali. “Minta air putih dong.” Lalu meringis. Atsumu hanya menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir namun tetap menyodorinya dengan segelas air putih.

“Keliatannya mulai rame.” Ujar Shouyou usai meneguk air putihnya.

“Iya nih, Samu minta gue ke sini karena orang dalem yang minta _open party._ Makanya rame.” Atsumu tak memberi atensi sepenuhnya kepada Shouyou karena pekerjaan namun tetap menjawab pertanyaannya.

“Orang dalem?” Shouyou menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya kepada Atsumu yang tengah sibuk mengulurkan tangan kesana kemari, membiarkan kantuknya menguap karena debum musik lantai dansa semakin menggelegar seiring larutnya malam.

“He-em, orang dalem.” Atsumu menangguk. Tak memperhatikan Shouyou sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan menyaksikan si pemuda bersurai terang itu hanya diam tak berkata. Atsumu tampaknya memahami.

“Yang punya hotel, Shou.”

“Ooh... gitu. Sultan, dong?” Shouyou menghadiahkan cengiran main-main.

“Kenapa? Mau lo ajak kawin?”

“Kak Tsumu mulutnya tolong dijaga ya.” Lalu keduanya tertawa.

Netra Shouyou mulai menelaah keramaian, seolah mencari-cari celah di setiap sudut ruangan untuknya agar dapat disambangi, barangkali ia menemukan seseorang yang bisa diajak berbicara selain Atsumu disini. Tetapi tak cukup lama memandangi lautan manusia, Shouyou memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap ke konter bartender lagi. Perutnya merasakan sedikit gejolak panas yang ia yakini disebabkan karena terlalu banyak menenggak vodka dari batas toleransinya.

Atsumu yang melihat Shouyou menumpu wajah di hadapannya segera menawari Shouyou untuk diantar pulang karena lelaki itu sedari awal tak melihat Shouyou datang bersama satu orang pun. “Lo pusing? Gue telfonin Omi buat nganterin lo balik, mau?”

Shouyou spontan menggeleng. “Nggak lah, ngapain balik. Nanggung banget. Masih jam segini.”

“Ya emang masih jam segini, sih. Tapi kalo lo udah teler ngapain ga pulang aja. Lagian lo sendirian. Jangan-jangan emang mau nyari gandengan ya lo?” Tuduh Atsumu yang kemudian membuat Shouyou sepenuhnya menaruh pandang padanya.

“Iya. Mau apa lo.” Balasnya berlagak sinis.

Atsumu tertawa. “Emang masih kuat?”

“Sialan.” Atsumu dilempari sendok kecil di hadapannya yang menghasilkan denting nyaring karena meleset dan membentur lantai.

“Beneran lo gak mau dianterin balik? Mumpung belum tengah malem, Omi pasti masih di bawah. Kalo nanti-nanti, dia keburu udah balik.” Atsumu menekankan sekali lagi penawarannya namun dibalas dengan jawaban yang sama oleh Shouyou.

“Iya, Kak Tsumu bawel. Udah, bantuin Kak Samu yang bener. Gue mau kesana duluan.” Shouyou menunjuk pusat keramaian. Seulas senyum ia siratkan kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju sudut yang ia maksudkan dengan kaki yang sedikit kebas dan badan yang agak sempoyongan meskipun tak terlalu kentara.

Sejujurnya sejak tadi Shouyou tidak berniat untuk membaur dalam keramaian, namun sofa melingkar di sudut ruanganlah yang menjadi tujuan. Beberapa orang berkumpul, datang silih berganti hanya untuk duduk sendirian kemudian seseorang yang entah dari mana datangnya mengalungkan lengan, bercakap-cakap seolah telah lama kenal kemudian Shouyou tahu ujungnya kemana.

Lalu apa bedanya dengan dirinya? Tidak ada, ia tidak beda. Ia juga hanya ingin duduk di sana, dengan harapan ada orang yang mau repot-repot memperkenalkan diri meski ujungnya akan ia lupakan esok hari. Bertemu dan berbincang dengan orang asing mungkin tak terdengar sebegitu menyedihkan seperti yang sebelumnya ia bayangkan. Dan karena tujuannya sejak awal menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini adalah bersenang-senang dan mencari kebebasan, maka tentunya, dengan senang hati akan ia lakukan.

Sofa beludru itu nyaman ia tempati, tak ada siapapun di samping Shouyou usai orang terakhir yang ia lihat telah angkat kaki. Punggungnya ia sandarkan, kemudian kaki kiri ia tumpukan menyilang di atas kaki kanan. Tangannya bersidekap, netranya mengawasi tiap-tiap eksistensi yang terekam pada jarak pandangnya. Makin gelap langit maka makin pekat pula suasana di sekitarnya, dan entah sudah berapa menit Shouyou hanya menghirup dan menghela napasnya jengah, tak ada satu eksistensipun yang menarik di matanya.

Hingga tak berapa lama seseorang di sudut seberang ruangan tersapu oleh pandangannya, tertangkap tengah memandangnya balik—atau sebenarnya memang ia yang dipandangi duluan—dengan tatapan yang dapat ia artikan. Yang ia perhatikan adalah cara lelaki itu berdiri—angkuh, acuh tak acuh dengan sekitarnya—dengan tangan kiri membawa segelas minuman yang terlihat dari warna pekatnya, ia pikir adalah _red wine_.

Aneh karena Shouyou harusnya memutus kontak netra dengan lelaki itu namun yang ia dapati dirinya tak mampu. Atensinya diraup dalam adanya rangkum rupa seorang pemuda dengan blazer hitamnya yang dilipat sebatas tulang hasta, dan kaos putih yang begitu apik dipadu dengan kulitnya yang meremang di bawah minim cahaya lampu.

 _Ah, sialan. Ia mulai lagi_. Shouyou pikir ini semua adalah reaksi wajar karena dirinya di bawah pengaruh alkohol yang sialnya mungkin berhasil merenggut sejumput kesadarannya. Atau mungkin, ia hanya denial. Shouyou pikir, ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenali di ujung sana.

Shouyou menjadi yang pertama memalingkan wajahnya untuk memutus kontak, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celananya. Malam ini sweater abu-abu yang bahkan tak cukup tebal ini membuatnya lumayan kegerahan padahal ia tadi sempat kedinginan. _Alkohol_. Ia yakin kelenjar keringatnya bekerja lebih banyak karena itu.

Shouyou membuka aplikasi pengirim pesan dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana tanpa menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di hadapannya. Kemudian dirinya tersentak dari fokusnya hanya untuk mendapati seseorang tersebut telah duduk di sampingnya.

“Hai. _It’s been so long since I saw you last time._ Apa kabar?”

Suara itu menggema bagai ledakan bubuk mesiu di dalam rungunya. Shouyou ingin panik tetapi ia tidak suka mempermalukan diri. _The hell. Jadi Shouyou tidak berhalusinasi?_

Shouyou buru-buru mengumpulkan segenap kesadaran dan menyelipkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantung sakunya.

“ _Well, hi?_ Kabar gue biasa aja. Lo ngapain disini?” Salah. Ini tempat umum dan siapapun bisa datang kemari. Pertanyaan yang bodoh. Otaknya jelas-jelas tidak bermaksud menyusun pertanyaan yang demikian tetapi lidahnya terlanjur mengucapkan. Yang Shouyou lakukan kemudian untuk mengurangi canggung adalah menyamankan sandaran pada punggungnya tanpa mencoba kembali menengok lelaki di sampingnya.

“Haha gitu banget nanyanya,” lelaki disampingnya tertawa kecil dan teredam oleh suara musik yang mengalun lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. “Tapi gue serius, lama banget ga lihat lo. Kangen.”

Kan... Shouyou kira lama tak bertegur sapa bisa membuatnya lupa akan bagaimana perangai lelaki di sampingnya tetapi ternyata tidak, lelaki bernama Kageyama Tobio ini masih sama saja. _Keparat._

“Basi.” Shouyou mencebik, “lagian ngapain malah kesini? Nggak dicariin temen-temen lo?” Ujarnya masih acuh tak acuh, padahal jauh di lubuk hati ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan ingin segera ia singkirkan.

“Temen? Gue kesini sendiri kok. Mereka cuma kolega. Selain pemilik _club,_ lo doang orang yang paling gue kenal disini, ngomong-ngomong.” Shouyou dapat melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa Tobio tengah tersenyum menghadapnya. Ia memutar bola mata dengan jengah, tampak dilebih-lebihkan agar terlihat malas. Moodnya untuk bersenang-senang sudah ambruk.

“ _As expected_ , sih. Palingan lagi nyari _pelampiasan_.” Samar-samar ucapan Shouyou dapat ditangkap oleh Tobio, kalah dengan debum yang menggetarkan lantai dansa.

“ _No?_ Kenapa lo mikirinya kayak gitu? Masih sebrengsek itu ya gue di mata lo?” Ujar Tobio sedikit dengan nada kencang yang defensif, kemudian berinisiatif merapatkan jarak agar ia tak lagi berteriak hanya untuk berbincang dengan Shouyou. Shouyou terlalu fokus dengan rasa aneh di perutnya sehingga mengabaikan bahwa Tobio terlalu rapat dengan tubuhnya. Gelagat kecil Shouyou yang kurang nyaman membuat Tobio sadar.

“Lo nggak apa-apa?” Tobio beralih menghadapnya, namun Shouyou masih ada pada posisi yang tak bergeming satu jengkal pun.

“Gapapa. Cuma panas dikit.”

Tobio mengernyit, “Lo sakit?”

Shouyou mendecakkan lidah, “Kan gue bilang, gue ga kenapa-kenapa.”

Tobio hanya mengangkat alisnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Shouyou tak berniat melirik sedikitpun lelaki di sebelahnya dan hanya berkali-kali menghela napas, kemudian lebih fokus mencari nyaman pada kursi, meskipun sebenarnya hangat yang lebih nyaman terasa disalurkan dari bagaimana jarak dikikis oleh lelaki yang berusia setara dengannya.

Tak berapa lama seseorang datang membawakan sebuah botol minuman dingin dan segelas _wine_ ke hadapan mereka. “ _Thanks_.” Ujar Tobio kepada orang tersebut yang dibalas kibasan tangan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian.

“Kenalan lo?” Shouyou bertanya.

“ _Yup._ ” Tangan Tobio sibuk mengupas segel botol air mineral dingin tersebut kemudian membukanya dan sejurus menyodorkannya kepada Shouyou. “Minum nih. Katanya panas.” Shouyou mendecih kemudian tetap menerima botol tersebut dan menenggaknya beberapa kali.

“Pelan-pelan kali, kayak abis marathon lari aja.” Tobio menguarkan tawanya. Usai menenggak air dingin tersebut dan menyisakan separuh botol, Shouyou merasa lebih nyaman karena kerongkongannya tak lagi kering.

“Enak banget lo nyuruh-nyuruh orang disini kayak yang lagi punya hajat aja.” Shouyou mencibir Tobio dan dibalas tawa oleh lelaki tersebut.

“Kalo emang gue yang punya acara, mau apa?”

“Ya udah berarti lo sultan.” Tobio tertawa tulus mendengar gurauan Shouyou.

“Lagian mana mungkin lo nyewa tempat ginian, gue gak pernah inget lo suka _clubbing_.” Sambung Shouyou.

“Oh. Gue terkesan, berarti lo masih inget apa yang gue suka, ya?” Tobio memperhatikan Shouyou dengan lamat hingga pemuda itu sadar dirinya lagi-lagi mempermalukan diri.

“Apaan, sih. Enggak lah.” Tobio menemukan bahwa Shouyou salah tingkah.

“ _Cute._ ”

Shouyou diam seribu bahasa, berlagak seolah tak mendengarnya meskipun ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba bertalu-talu dalam dadanya. Kenapa? Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia malah bertemu mantan kekasihnya?

“Gue masih ga paham, kenapa dari semua hari yang ada dalam minggu-minggu ini gue malah ketemu lo malam ini?”

“Kalo ketemu gue besok berarti mau dong?”

“Nggak ada yang bilang gue mau.”

“Kok ngehindarin gue banget?”

“Nggak ngehindar, cuma males aja.”

Kemudian Shouyou biarkan ramai dentuman musik menginterupsi bicara mereka, meskipun sebenarnya hanya hening yang dapat ia raba. Entah mengapa Shouyou merasa aneh ketika mendapati Tobio hanya memandanginya tanpa mau membuka suara, maka yang ia lakukan hanya memejamkan mata sembari menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanya di punggung sofa tersebut.

Yang tak Shouyou ketahui, Tobio hanya patuh memandangi dirinya dari tempatnya duduk. Lengan kiri menyangga pelipisnya, menumpu pada punggung sofa yang mereka berdua okupasi keberadaannya. Kedua iris mutlak terpaku pada eksistensi di hadapannya. Embusan hangat mendadak menjalari setiap senti nadi dan mengantarkan desir menggelikan pada pompaan eritrositnya. Tobio tak pernah tahu, memandangi Shouyou yang sedang pura-pura terlelap adalah satu dari sekian runtut memori yang patut dinostalgiakan.

“Lo nggak berubah, ya.” Bermonolog, Tobio kemudian terkekeh kecil. Mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang mungkin tak sengaja menangkap presensinya yang sedang mengagumi wajah damai si pemudai bersurai jingga. Shouyou dapat mendengarnya meskipun samar.

Rasa penasaran secara tiba-tiba menumbuhkan keberanian. Lengan kanannya yang menggelayut bebas berakhir terulur dan menerpa helaian rambut pemuda di hadapannya. Terasa sama, lembut dan lebih panjang dari yang terakhir kali Tobio ingat. Beraroma sama, sehingga Tobio tak pelak menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Shouyou turut merasakannya. Meskipun tengah memejam netra, Shouyou tahu Tobio tengah memeta wajahnya namun ia dapati dirinya hanya cuma-cuma menerima dan tak berpikir bahwa ia perlu mengusir presensi yang masih menelisiknya.

Ketika jemari Tobio sedikit lebih turun untuk memeta pipi dengan semu merah yang tersamarkan remang lampu ruangan, Tobio tahu pemuda itu akan terusik. Tobio tahu bahwa Shouyou tak sekalipun memalingkan sorot darinya ketika ada opsi yang menitahnya untuk berpaling. Sehingga seperti tak ada pilihan lain, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, karena Shouyou yang membawanya kemari. Tobio terlanjur basah menyelam dalam lautan nostalgia. Dan ia tak akan berhenti begitu saja.

Begitu sebuah decakan lolos menginterupsi rungunya dalam bising keramaian, Tobio mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengusap kembali pipi si pemuda bermarga Hinata dan dengan pergerakan santai yang begitu halus, ia menurunkan jemarinya untuk selanjutnya mendaratkan telapak tangan di atas bahu Shouyou.

“Lagi capek, ya?” Ujarnya berusaha menerka, sedikit memahami bahwasanya gestur lelaki yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya tampak terlihat sedikit gelisah. Jemari yang bertengger mulus di bahu itu reflek bergerak, membuat gerakan kecil—ketukan berirama yang tenang—di atas s _weater_ yang kemungkinan besar berhasil membuat lelaki yang terbalut oleh fabrik tersebut merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman.

Hening sejenak untuk memfokuskan netranya dalam pencahayaan minim, Shouyou berujar membalas tanya sang lawan bicara. “Ya, gitu deh.” Sembari terkekeh miris, sebuah cegukan lolos dari tenggorokkannya. Memalukan, tetapi ia peduli setan.

“Mau cerita?” Tobio menawarkan. Shouyou masih setia menaruh kepalanya dalam keadaan yang sama, dan Tobio tak berniat untuk mengubah posisi lengannya yang menggelayut nyaman pada bahu Shouyou. Beberapa persekon, senyap yang memegang tampuk di antara keduanya mampu menulikan rungu mereka dari riuh gema dalam ruangan.

“Ga ada yang menarik juga sih kalo gue ceritain. Lagian juga kalo gue ngeluh pasti akar masalahnya langsung ketebak, isinya cuma tentang kerjaan dan kerjaan.” Ujar Shouyou malas-malasan namun Tobio mendapati Shouyou begitu lucu dalam mengeluhkan perasaannya.

“Ya gapapa dong. Dari pada di pendem, nanti jadi penyakit sendiri. Kenapa ga nyoba jadi atlet karate aja? Gue tau lo pasti masih sering latihan dan naik tingkat.” Tobio tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal tersebut dan disambut dengan reaksi Shouyou yang tampak sedikit terkejut karenanya. “Lo masih inget aja deh.” Kemudian ia tertawa.

Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah yang lebih tua, “Ya kali di umur segini gue resign dan milih jadi atlet. Gak bakal semulus itu lah. Mending terusin aja apa yang udah gue rintis sampe sekarang. Beda cerita kalo gue lulus SMA langsung kejar cita-cita. Bego ya, gue?” Shouyou tertawa, menertawai dirinya sendiri.

“Lo ngomongin umur kayak udah kepala lima aja. Terakhir gue lihat tahun lahir kita sama. Gue sekarang baru umur dua puluh lima, kalo lo lupa.” Tobio menatap Shouyou dengan gurat mengejek di wajahnya.

“Susah ya ngomong sama orang bego.”

“Tadi siapa ya yang bilang bego ke dirinya sendiri?”

“Sesama orang bego gausah ngajak ribut ya.” Dan keributan kecil itu berakhir membawa tawa yang mengudara di antara keduanya. Shouyou tiba-tiba saja mengingat masa SMA dan kuliahnya, tentu saja dengan andil pemuda dengan marga Kageyama di dalamnya.

Ada jeda sedikit lebih lama untuk menikmati domestiknya suasana, sebelum suara pemuda berambut jelaga menginterupsi bising disekitarnya.

“Gak ada yang salah kok sama pilihan lo sekarang. Lo gak bego. Lo tau mana prioritas lo, kan? Dari awal gak ada yang menjamin lo bisa sukses di masa depan dengan pilihan mana pun itu, kecuali dengan lo nyoba sendiri dan ngerasain sendiri perjalanannya. Dan lo akhirnya memutuskan buat pilih jalan yang sekarang. Bagi gue, itu udah cukup membuktikan kalo lo punya tujuan.”

Shouyou tak sadar ketika Tobio membalas keluh kesahnya, ia menatap lelaki dengan iris setenang samudera itu tanpa sedikitpun ragu seperti yang lalu. Bahkan ketika jemari tangan kanan Tobio merangkak pada dagu kemudian mengelus pipinya tanpa malu, Shouyou terbuai oleh nyaman yang disalurkan jari-jemari itu.

“Capek lo, keluhan lo, dan apapun yang lo rasakan karena beban yang lo tahan, semuanya valid. Ngeluh aja, cerita ke siapapun kalo lo mau. Gak ada yang berhak marahin lo karena ngerasa capek. Yang tahu limit lo, cuma lo sendiri. _Keep that in mind._ ”

Shouyou mencerna seluruh yang lelaki itu ucapkan kepadanya dengan seksama. Seluruh kalimat yang ingin terujar tiba-tiba saja tertelan kembali dan Shouyou tak mengerti, semua ini membuatnya berpikir kembali bahwa lelaki di hadapannya mungkin saja bukan lagi orang yang sama ketika mereka masih bersama. Tobio yang berpisah dengannya hampir satu setengah tahun yang lalu adalah orang yang berbeda dengan Tobio yang saat ini mengelus pipinya tanpa ragu.

“Kok lo bijak banget sih?” Kalimat pertama yang ia ujarkan justru mengundang tawa dari sang lawan bicara. Shouyou mengernyitkan dahinya tanpa merasa terusik dengan jari jemari yang lembut menjejaki pipi.

“Kok baru tahu. Kemana aja, sayang?” Main-main Tobio tekankan silabel terakhir, yang ternyata disambut oleh gelagat tergagap lelaki bertubuh kecil di hadapannya meski tak terlalu kentara. Setidaknya, Tobio tahu, ada yang masih tersisa di sana—di suatu tempat jauh di rongga dadanya—dari bagaimana respon pemilik iris sewarna senja dalam menanggapi perkataannya.

Shouyou memundurkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali pada punggung sofa tersebut sembari membuka tutup botol air minum yang tersisa separuh, meneguknya pelan meski tahu degup jantungnya berdentam tak kalah keras daripada musik di lantai dansa.

Tobio tampak menyamankan tubuhnya sehingga pangkas jarak yang tadinya tak disadari oleh Shouyou, kini membuat pemuda itu sepenuhnya semakin kelimpungan memikirkan sikap apa yang harus ia ambil agar lelaki yang lebih tinggi sedikit mengendurkan jarak. Jujur, Shouyou sendiri tidak yakin mengapa degup jantungnya bertalu menggila tetapi ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari jika ini Tobio penyebabnya.

“Lo jadi sering diem, ya? Jangan bengong terus. Tuh, ga minat turun ke _dance floor?_ ” Tobio tampak menikmati seteguk _wine_ yang ia hisap dari gelas saji di tangan kirinya itu. Shouyou menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tak ada intensi untuk mengiyakan apapun yang ditawarkan Tobio.

“ _Not my style_.”

“Padahal dulu hobi banget nyempil di sana.”

“Sekarang males. Gak suka desak-desakan.”

“Emang sekarang lagi nggak desak-desakan, ya, namanya?” Shouyou sedikit tersentak dari sandarannya ketika ia melihat posisi duduknya kini memang tak ada jarak lagi dengan Tobio. Dirinya hendak menggeser duduknya menjauh namun tangan kiri Tobio yang tadinya menyangga pelipisnya sendiri lebih lihai dari pada yang ia duga, menelisip secepat kilat ke pinggangnya hingga Shouyou merasa terkunci dan tak dapat berkutik karenanya.

“Kok tiba-tiba menjauh? Mau desak-desakan di kerumunan orang mabuk?” Dagunya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk ke arah lantai dansa tempat manusia meliuk bersama, dan di balas decakan malas oleh Shouyou.

“Lo yang mabuk kali, Bi.” Desahan napas ia embuskan.

“Gimana... gimana?” Tobio kian merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Shouyou dan tanpa Shouyou antisipasi dirinya benar-benar terjebak dalam posisi yang lumayan intim sehingga orang-orang yang tak sengaja lewat dan menaruh pandang kepada mereka tersenyum meskipun kemudian berlalu begitu saja, tak peduli.

“Apanya yang gimana?” Shouyou menukikkan alisnya ke dalam, tak mengerti apa maksud dari tanda tanya penasaran yang lebih tua.

“Bentar... lo tadi panggil gue apa?”

“Panggil lo apa sih, nggak jelas banget lo.” Shouyou hanya memutar bola matanya.

“Lo nggak nyoba manggil gue ‘Bi’ _as in... baby,_ kan?” Ujar Tobio main-main.

“ _Speechless..._ ”

Tobio hanya mengeluarkan senyum separuh mengembang yang sialnya, tampak begitu atraktif di mata Shouyou.

Tobio yakin ia tidak salah dengar dan ia cukup yakin Shouyou tidak bodoh dalam memahami implikasinya. Ia tidak pernah lupa bahwa satu-satunya manusia yang selalu memanggil dirinya dengan nama itu adalah si pemuda Hinata. _‘Tobi’_. Nama kecil yang selalu Shouyou gaungkan ketika yang lain memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga. Maka, ia anggap Shouyou ingin bermain-main dengannya. Dan ia tahu, yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari sumbu dan memantiknya.

Shouyou yang tampaknya kini sudah terlalu masa bodoh dengan sekelilingnya, juga jarak yang tampaknya tidak berguna antara mereka berdua membuat Tobio lebih mudah memutar otaknya. Tobio tahu, sebuah topik dapat ia lecutkan ketika tensi yang mengungkung mereka tengah menghijau, tak ada merah yang membakar amarah.

“ _Well, I don’t mind, though_.” Ujar Tobio menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak pemuda di sampingnya. Shouyou yang tadinya bermain-main dengan botol di tangannya sembari memandangi hamparan manusia berliuk-liuk dengan pakaian hampir serba mengekspos, kini total mengalihkan atensinya kepada si pemilik surai jelaga.

“ _What?_ ” Shouyou berani memandang Tobio hanya sebatas hidungnya, belum cukup nyali untuk begitu saja menatap obidian kembar milik yang lebih tua meskipun sedari tadi Tobio memandanginya tanpa celah.

“ _Call me what you want,_ ” sebelah alisnya terangkat dengan mata yang lurus menelisik ekspresi lelaki dengan wajah seelok _persephone_ di sampingnya.

“Lo sober ga sih?” Shouyou bertanya-tanya.

“Kenapa?” Tobio tersenyum merekah melilhat Shouyou yang masih menampakkan ekspresi dengan kernyitan-kernyitan tak jelas yang ada di dahinya.

“Jangan bales pertanyaan gue pake pertanyaan.” Shouyou pada akhirnya mampu menatap penuh pada mata Tobio namun dengan gerit muka yang begitu was-was.

“Kenapa? Jadi bingung ya, _sayang_?” Tobio meledek, main-main menekankan frasa terakhir.

“ _Fuck you._ ” Jawabnya separuh jengkel.

“ _No, I will fuck you._ ” Gamblang. Dan menyebalkan.

Lagi. Shouyou ingin sekali menyumpal mulut dengan kemampuan lihai merangkai kata-kata bak perayu ulung itu dengan apapun yang bisa membuatnya bisu sehingga ia tak mendengar bualan yang membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya saat itu juga. Tetapi jelas saja semua itu kontradiksi dengan sesuatu yang justru berdegup kencang tanpa malu usai mendengar bualan-bualan itu. Shouyou bahkan menjadi bungkam dan rasa ingin menghilang membuatnya tak mampu memandang lawan bicara di sebelah.

“Kok jadi diem? Lo kesini emang buat _itu,_ kan. _Am I wrong?_ ”

“Bangsat ya lo gue lihat-lihat.”

“Mulutnya dijaga, _pretty._ Jangan nyolot gitu dong ngomongnya.” Tobio total membuat Shouyou lebih jengah dengan mengacak-acak rambut pria muda di hadapannya.

Shouyou menghela napasnya kasar kemudian tanpa basa-basi menyerca Tobio dengan pertanyaan telak. “Kageyama Tobio.” Shouyou mengucap nama itu tanpa gamang. “Mau lo apa sih, _mantan_?” Ada penekanan dalam caranya mengeja satu lafal terakhir. Shouyou tersenyum bangga ketika lidahnya berhasil meloloskan sebuah nama yang mampu membuatnya campur-aduk tak karuan bahkan hanya dengan mendengarnya saja. Kageyama Tobio.

Respon Tobio sesudahnya adalah tersenyum, sudut bibir terangkat cantik, begitu atraktif dan mengendalikan sorot matanya untuk semakin fokus kepada pemuda di hadapannya. Entah ia yang terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi ia yakin, insting memahaminya tak surut kepekaan.

“Mantan,” Tobio mengulang kata yang diberi penekanan oleh Shouyou, kemudian tertawa. Telapak tangannya dibawa menuju dagu yang lebih muda, mengarahkan wajah manis di hadapannya agar bersitatap dengan mukanya.

“Hmm... _so,_ ” Tobio bergumam dramatis.

“ _Technically, we’re not exes, pretty._ Kita bahkan nggak pernah putus.” Tobio mengusap ujung dagu pria muda seusianya itu dengan ibu jarinya, lalu sedikit membiarkan ibu jari tersebut merangkak ke bagian paling ia rindukan, ranum elastis yang menjadi candu tersendiri baginya entah ketika bibir itu mengukir senyum, atau ketika dicium.

Shouyou memiringkan kepalanya sekilas dan memicing, mengamati Tobio yang tanpa ragu melecut konfrontasi. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa lelaki itu akan membawa topik ini untuk dibahas kembali usai beberapa bulan lalu mereka tak bertukar sapa lagi.

“ _We have already... broke up_ , Tobio. Terima, akui, dan jangan bikin rumit lagi.” Shouyou tampak begitu serius dengan ucapannya namun Tobio tahu, ada ragu yang menyelinap di ujung bibirnya tatkala pemuda itu mengucap kalimat pada baris sebelum jeda di antara koma. Ada getar yang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Shouyou tak sepenuhnya tegar untuk merapal kalimat yang penuh kegetiran itu.

“ _Hey, Shouyou, look at my eyes. Do I look like a person who just loves fooling around?_ Apa gue kedengeran cuma main-main?” Tobio menyerca seperti menuntut Shouyou agar tak menyela.

“ _Just so you know, we never did break up._ Oke, mungkin lo pernah bilang putus, tapi apa pernah sekalipun gue iyain ajakan itu? _Did I take yes as an answer? Did your hear it straight from my mouth?_ ” Dari bagaimana cara Tobio merapalkan kalimat tersebut, Shouyou dapat memastikan ada amarah yang terselip namun hebat silat lidahnya dan licin tutur katanya dalam membawa intonasi suara, Shouyou tahu, Tobio berusaha mati-matian untuk menjaga agar tak setitik pun kata menyakitinya.

“Tobi,” Shouyou merasa tak enak hati.

“Diem dulu ya, Shou. Lo dengerin gue dulu, bisa? Sekali ini aja. Gue minta kesempatan sekali ini buat tumpahin semua yang udah lama gue tahan ke lo, dan sehabis itu terserah, lo mau ambil keputusan gimana, gue nggak akan ikut campur. Gue bakal terima hasilnya, _okay_?”

Shouyou menghela napasnya dengan berat. Mau tak mau, tega tak tega, ia menganggukkan kepala, separuh gamang dan khawatir, takut kalau-kalau Tobio tersulut atau bahkan turut menyulut dirinya yang sedang luntur rasionalitas karena keadaan. Namun, Shouyou tetap berusaha memperhatikan, otaknya justru bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dalam mengartikan implikasi dari setiap gestur yang diekspresikan Tobio entah melalui tatap mata, gerak bibir, atau mimik muka.

“Shouyou,” Tobio perlahan membenahi duduknya, menuntun Shouyou untuk duduk menghadapnya. Lutut mereka bertemu dalam balutan celana jins yang bergesekan. Shouyou tak tahu dari mana datangnya setruman aneh pada dirinya namun ia tahu, Tobio pelakunya.

“Nggak panjang kok, lo tau gue nggak pinter menye jadi _gue to the point aja_ , ya? Gue sayang lo, Shouyou. Sayang banget sampe bego kalo kata Bang Tsumu.” Tobio tertawa. Mungkin karena dirinya sendiri, sebab Shouyou tak mendapati apapun di sekitar mereka yang pantas untuk ditertawakan. Mendadak telinganya tuli dari kebisingan dan hanya suara Tobio yang mampu menembus gendang telinganya.

Asal Shouyou tahu, Atsumu punya jasa lumayan besar bagi keberhasilan Tobio bertatap muka dengan Shouyou malam ini.

“Lo masih sering ketemu Kak Tsumu?”

“Bentar dulu, sayang. Jangan alihin pembicaraan. Nanti gue ceritain abis kelar bilang ini.” Tangannya tak henti memberi afeksi pada pipi Shouyou. Dan Shouyou terima-terima saja meski otaknya masih harus bekerja keras untuk mencerna bagaimana dirinya bisa berakhir duduk di hadapan seorang Kageyama Tobio dan menurut seperti anak kucing.

“ _Now, you’re feeling well, kan?_ Udah ngerasa _lebih baik_ ketimbang terakhir kali kita ketemu, kan?” Tobio menguaknya satu persatu, memapah deretan kejadian dimana terakhir kali mereka bertemu untuk berpisah dengan amarah membumbung yang sulit terelakkan.

“ _So_ , nggak ada alasan buat lo pergi dari gue lagi, Shouyou. Gue percaya lo sadar kalo waktu itu kita terlalu fokus cari-cari kesalahan antara lo sama gue. Kita bahkan nggak sempet apresiasi kehadiran satu sama lain sebelum cekcok waktu itu ngebikin lo spontan bilang kata putus.” Ada interval selama sepersekian detik untuk menarik napas.

“Makanya, kali ini kalau lo udah ngerasa lebih baikan, gue mau ngajakin lo jalan bareng-bareng lagi. Bukan jalan sendirian kayak kita hampir selama satu setengah tahun belakangan ini. Jujur, gue capek, _I’m afraid I can’t make it right._ Tapi gue nggak mau capeknya ngalahin usaha gue buat ngumpulin keberanian dan ngajak lo ngomong empat mata kayak gini, Shouyou. Lo juga tahu, kita pantas buat dapet apresiasi dari satu sama lain.” Tobio terlihat tak pernah menanggalkan senyumnya, namun Shouyou tahu lebih dari apapun, bahwa sejujurnya lelaki itu juga menyimpan luka di balik setiap kalimat dan bentuk senyumnya.

Rasanya, jantung Shouyou seperti diremat hingga remuk berkeping-keping. _Maaf, Tobio. Maaf._

“ _Hey,_ jangan sedih gitu, dong. Gue jadi sedih, nih. Ngomong, gih. Gue udah selesai.” Dan ketika lengkung indah setara sabit rembulan terpeta pada wajah lelaki yang tampak setenang air samudera, Shouyou tahu bahwa Tobio tahu ia tak akan bisa menolaknya.

“Harus banget ya,” Shouyou mendesis lalu menundukkan pandangannya, masih bertengger disana jari jemari Tobio, namun ia biarkan hangatnya menyalur dan membekap pipinya “Harus banget ya lo ekspos gue kayak gini?”

“Gue tau persis kesalahan gue, Bi. Setahun belakangan, gue refleksi sama diri gue sendiri. Gue cari letak kesalahan gue di mana. Gue mikirin kenapa gue bisa semudah itu bilang putus dan pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dan semakin gue berpikir, semakin gue merasa kalo gue cuma pemuda yang selalu dikuasai emosi lebih dari logikanya. _I know you think that I still can’t get over you. And you’re freaking right._ Gue bahkan gak bisa terima hubungan mana pun setelah hari itu.” Shouyou benar-benar menundukkan wajahnya, tak mau melihat tepat ke mata Tobio karena tahu bahwa matanya akan menitikkan air pada detik ketika obsidian mereka bersitatap.

“Maaf ya, Tobi. Maaf karena nggak berpikir dua kali sebelum gue bicara seenaknya. Maaf karena nggak mempertimbangkan tindakan gue waktu itu. Maaf karena nggak pernah coba bicara sebelum nasi berubah jadi bubur. Padahal lo selalu punya cara buat bikin kita jalan beriringan. Padahal lo selalu berusaha biar gue nggak tertinggal di belakang.” Suaranya sedikit bergetar pada ujung kalimat.

“Lo nggak capek apa menghadapi gue dengan tempramen yang aneh dan sifat _childish_ yang gak serta merta bisa lo kendaliin waktu gue marah? Gue tuh... bingung. Lo, aneh. Lo bahkan bisa bikin gue bungkam dengan kedewasaan dan tutur kata lo yang cakap tapi lo milih sembunyi di balik wajah songong dan tengil ini. Gue nggak ngerti.”

“ _Hey, Shou, I don’t know,_ ” Tobio menjeda. “ _Should I take it as compliment or what?_ Gue nggak ngerti juga, lo memuji tapi lo juga menjatuhkan.” Shouyou tertawa. Tobio dan perangainya yang luar biasa aneh itu selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya bahagia.

“Sumpah ya, lo tuh emang nyebeliiiin!” Shouyou merengek dan Tobio tertawa puas karenanya. Gemas. Shouyou sangat menggemaskan sampai-sampai ia kelepasan mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan si surai semburat jingga.

“Bi!!!” Shouyou terbelalak kaget karena sebelumnya ia terlalu sibuk mengeluhkan semua yang ditahannya. Tobio secepat kilat memerangkap yang lebih muda agar tak mengendurkan jarak meskipun alhasil beberapa pasang mata dapat menangkap presensi mereka yang begitu jelas di sudut ruangan. Namun, Tobio abai karena memantik yang lebih muda adalah prioritasnya sekarang.

“ _Yes, baby?_ Kenapa? Pipinya kok merah banget? Mabuk, ya?” Menggoda Shouyou adalah salah satu hal yang paling ia sukai. Tak dipungkiri, Tobio bahkan merasa luar biasa senang hanya dengan kemampuan mengartikan implikasi dari setiap perkataan Shouyou. Degup jantungnya bertalu menggila, seperti ditekan untuk terus bekerja sebab mulut dengan lancarnya mengkonfrontasi bahkan dengan percaya diri mengecap bahwa apa yang sedang dirasakannya, tidak hanya ia sendiri yang merasakan. Otaknya buru-buru mengeruk kepingan masa lalu dan mencatat bahwa Shouyou akan menjadi lebih jujur ketika perasaan senang membuncah di dalam dadanya. Dan itu hanya salah satu dari seribu alasan yang dapat Tobio ingat.

“ _You seems very happy tonight_ ,” ada sedikit jeda dalam kalimatnya, sebuah kontemplasi ringan untuk meraup pasokan udara. “ _Aren't you?_ ” Sebelah alisnya terangkat halus, jemari Tobio kembali tergerak untuk menyusur setiap jengkal kulit wajah Shouyou, merambat hingga ke pelipisnya untuk kemudian mengelus lembut pipi itu dengan ibu jarinya. Shouyou tak mengerang ataupun menolak. Matanya bahkan sepersekian detik terpejam seraya menghirup napasnya teratur. Satu lagi sebuah ingatan merotasi di benaknya, Shouyou akan lebih mudah terstimulasi hanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil ketika dirinya sedikit saja di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

Seolah mendapatkan izin, Tobio tergerak untuk merapatkan dirinya, mengikis sedikit jarak hingga salah satu lututnya kembali bersinggungan dengan kaki Shouyou yang bebas, kemudian menumpukan lengan kirinya kembali di kepala sofa dan mengistirahatkan kepala di atas lengan itu. Ekspresi Shouyou tak dapat ia baca, pemuda itu hanya melenguh sesekali menghela napasnya berat dan memejam matanya lekat.

Ketika Shouyou membuka kelopak mata, dalam jangkauan radarnya Tobio menatap lurus dan mencoba mengunci pandangan mereka. “ _You exactly know that, Bi_.” Tobio tersenyum, tertawa lirih karena seketika jemari yang memeta wajah tersebut terasa lemas, tak mengambil ancang-ancang atas jawaban yang diberikan Shouyou. Dan ia merasa semakin konyol karena memahami apa penyebabnya. Shouyou masih mengingat detil terkecil yang disukainya.

“Lagi,” kelopak matanya memejam, telapak tangan setia bertengger pada permukaan lembut pipi Shouyou yang menghangat. “Panggil nama gue lagi.” Titahnya mutlak namun tetap dengan suara yang lembut. Rasanya, panggilan itu seperti candu ketika keluar dari mulut Shouyou.

“Baru dipanggil nama udah _horny. Such a kinky brat._ ” Kelakarnya sukses membuat Tobio tak mampu menahan gelak tawa. Shouyou kembali memejam mata, ritme napasnya teratur dan menikmati bagaimana ujung jari telunjuk Tobio menelisip dan menggusak anakan surainya yang mulai memanjang.

“Itu mah elo.” Shouyou tertawa.

“ _But, seriously, though. What should I do to make you call my name over and over again? It is somehow... you know... very addicting._ ”

“Apa bedanya cara manggil gue sama pacar-pacar lo?”

“Pacar gue cuma lo.”

Mungkin memang samar, tapi Tobio dapat melihat warna merah menjalar di telinga lelaki yang mulai ia dapatkan kembali perhatiannya. _Cute._

“Apa sih anjir, sampis.” Tobio terkekeh mendengarnya.

“Beneran, Shou.”

“Apa untungnya buat gue?” Shouyou langsung membanting arah pembicaraan menuju ke topik awal. Rasanya bodoh sekali.

“ _Hmm..._ gue kasih _apapun_ yang lo minta?” Tanda tanya yang tak memerlukan jawaban, lebih terdengar untuk meyakinkan tawaran. Sebuah pernyataan dengan nada yang menggantung lebih tinggi di akhir kalimat itu sukses membuat Shouyou mau tak mau menyorot skeptis manik jelaga milik Tobio, terdiam sejenak dan tampak berusaha mencari celah terkecil yang mungkin menyiratkan maksud yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang baru saja Tobio sampaikan.

Namun nihil. Shouyou tak menemukan kebohongan. Tobio seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkannya; bahwa dirinya datang ke tempat ini untuk menemukan kesenangan dan pelampiasan, untuk memenuhi hasrat lelakinya, sebagai distraksi dan bayaran atas kesibukan beberapa bulan terakhir sebab posisi sebagai penerus perusahaan dan tetek bengek perjodohan berkedok acara makan malam keluarga menyita banyak waktunya. Tujuan awal Shouyou datang kemari memang untuk melupakan semuanya meskipun sementara dan bersenang-senang, dan tak menutup fakta, _one night stand_ juga bisa saja termasuk ke dalam daftar _having fun_ yang tengah diinisiasinya.

Yang tak pernah ia sangka, justru di tempat seperti inilah rekonsiliasi dibangun keduanya.

Bahkan beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika tubuhnya berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam lautan manusia yang berpesta pora di atas lantai dansa, saat obsidiannya tak sengaja memindai satu presensi seseorang dengan pakaian kasual didominasi warna hitam di sudut ruangan yang tampak mengintimidasi hanya dengan bersandar pada dinding dan memegang segelas vodka, instingnya berteriak bahwa dia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya untuk menjejakkan kaki ke tempat ini, malam ini.

“Gue yakin, lo nggak cukup bodoh buat tau tujuan gue kesini.” Shouyou tampak berujar santai dan meneguk ludahnya, total terbangun dan kini posisinya duduk berhadapan dengan Tobio. Obsidian sejernih batu kristal milik Shouyou seolah menghipnotis dan membuat Tobio terpana berkali-kali. Lutut keduanya bertubrukan kembali, mengingat Tobio sempat merapatkan jarak mereka dan kini atmosfer terasa jauh lebih berbeda, lebih dari hangat dan sarat akan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu, hingga Tobio beringsut dari tempat duduknya hanya untuk berdiri dan mendekati Shouyou.

Tobio jelas tahu arah pembicaraan. Ia sempat meragu sesaat kalau Shouyou akan serta-merta menyuruhnya pergi atau malah pemuda itu yang akan lebih dulu memalingkan pandang dan memilih angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Terlebih, sepasang mata Tobio sedari awal tak berhenti membuntuti kemanapun Shouyou melenggang, tepat sejak pertama kali ia secara tak sengaja menangkap presensi pemuda itu terjebak di tengah-tengah hamparan manusia yang meliuk-liuk dalam gulungan ombak musik malam.

Kepala Tobio perlahan merunduk, mendekatkan bibir pada daun telinga Shouyou hingga si pemilik surai semburat jingga berhasil dibuatnya meremang dan tergugu menikmati bagaimana embusan napas menerpa setiap bagian kulit di belakang telinga dan lehernya.

“Bohong banget gak sih kalo gue gatau apa yang lo mau?” Suara Tobio terdengar serak dan dalam, penuh otoritas, menggema dengan kurang ajar dalam benaknya. Namanya disebut dengan suara yang begitu dalam dan intim hingga mampu menyeret sisa kewarasannya agar ikut melebur dalam fantasi dan tunduk di bawah titahnya.

Maka dari itu, Tobio tak heran apabila Shouyou sangat patuh ketika lengannya dengan lancang mencari celah dan menelisip untuk merengkuh pinggang ramping itu erat-erat. Langkahnya menuntun dan membawa pemuda itu angkat kaki dari hingar-bingar tempat yang sesak dan penuh akan kebisingan tersebut, jelas sekali tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mencari dunia mereka sendiri.

Tobio tak lagi bodoh melepas Shouyou untuk kedua kalinya.

[]

Entah siapa yang mengawali, Shouyou hanya mengingat punggungnya secara gemulai dibenturkan pada sebuah pintu hingga terbuka, pergerakan tubuh bagian atasnya dibatasi dengan sebuah lengan yang bergerilya merapatkan pinggang, lalu sebuah telapak tangan yang kokoh menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kedua kakinya melangkah mundur dengan sempoyongan, lengannya yang bebas lantas mencari kesempatan untuk menggamit erat leher Tobio.

Shouyou menikmati deru napas Tobio pada detik ketika sebuah dorongan mendadak membuatnya limbung di atas kasur dengan cara yang paling serampangan dan tidak sabar—begitu panas, membumbungkan makna sensual yang menggugah gairah. Beban tubuh Tobio ikut bertumpu pada tubuhnya ketika punggungnya berhasil menyapa permukaan kasur. Decit ranjang tak ayal menggaung di penjuru ruangan sebab mendapat tekanan beruntun dari dua anak adam yang dirundung nafsu. Kecupan kupu-kupu menyeret di sepanjang leher dan bahunya, Tobio setia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Shouyou, memeluknya erat seperti tak akan ada kesempatan kedua jika ia berani melonggarkannya sedikit saja.

“Shouyou,” cara Tobio memanggil namanya seolah memberikan petuah bagaimana dirinya harus bersikap di hadapan sang tuan. Namun, rungu Shouyou seolah menuli karena segelintir warasnya hanya mampu menangkap suara detak jantung yang berantakan dan desah tertahan baik itu dari tenggorokannya maupun Tobio yang mengungkung di atasnya.

“Shouyou,” lagi, Shouyou ingin lagi. Ingin hanya namanya seorang yang lolos dari bibir semerah darah itu.

“Tatap mata gue, Shouyou.” Imperatif. Perintah Tobio adalah mutlak pada sekon pemuda itu menatapnya dengan cara yang luar biasa memabukkan—mengaguminya, menelisiknya dengan hati-hati, dan menghayati kilat bening netranya sepenuh hati hingga Shouyou merasa diagungkan dalam puja hanya dengan cara pemuda itu menatapnya.

Bohong apabila Shouyou melupakan sekelumit ingatan terpenting yang sempat singgah dalam memorinya.

Adalah kerinduan, ketika sepasang hazel sehangat berkas pijar baskara dalam sorot mata Tobio mampu membias khidmat pada mata Shouyou yang mengilat karena sembap menggenang setitik di pelupuknya. Bukti afeksi nyata yang hanya dapat ia terjemahkan dengan segenap ingatannya. Shouyou menyadari seluruhnya adalah hamparan memori yang berlomba-lomba mengais permukaan untuk mengepungnya dengan kepingan nostalgia, sehingga ia dapat mengartikan seluruh implikasi dari setiap gerak-gerik Kageyama Tobio.

Senyumnya sumringah, melecut kebahagiaan sebab kini ia tahu jawabnya. _Mereka saling membutuhkan._

“Gue tanya sekali lagi, Shouyou. _Is this all what you want me to do?_ ” Lembut suara Tobio meleleh dalam gendang telinganya. Shouyou mengangguk repetitif di bawah pemuda itu.

“Jawab yang jelas. Gue butuh afirmasi verbal. _Say it louder, use that pretty voice of yours, sweet heart. I won’t ask you twice. So, be a good boy._ ” Sial, Tobio dan bualannya selalu berhasil membuat Shouyou miskin kata-kata. Terkutuklah Kageyama Tobio dan perintah absolutnya yang tak terbantah.

Maka, Shouyou membuka belah bibirnya. Gesturnya sarat akan kepatuhan, erotis dalam balutan keadaan. Sesudahnya, ia mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri untuk kemudian merangkak kepada lelaki dengan surai sekelam malam, mengalungkan lengan pada leher dan menumpukan seluruh beban tubuhnya dalam pangkuan pemuda itu. Dalam pikir yang penuh emosi memabukkan, Shouyou merundukkan kepala, lidah terekspos untuk menjilat telinga penuh bekas tindik itu dengan hasrat.

“ _Yes. Yes—please, help me._ ” Finalnya mencoba tegas dan penuh usaha agar Tobio barangkali sedikit saja mampu dibuat hilang keseimbangan karena bisika sensualnya. Shouyou berangsur membenamkan kepalanya pada sisi leher Tobio, menghirup aroma tubuh itu secara khidmat layaknya kebutuhan.

Maka, tak perlu ada kali kedua untuk Tobio dapat memahami gesturnya.

Tubuh Shouyou tampak seringan bulu dalam gendongan Tobio ketika pemuda itu beranjak dari atas kasur. Sementara tungkainya melingkar lunglai pada pinggang Tobio, kedua tangannya sibuk menggerayah tubuh yang mendominasinya, tengah mengusahakan agar sebilah jarinya meraih ujung kaos yang dikenakan Tobio meski seutuhnya masih dibalut dengan blazer hitam.

Dalam posisi seperti itu, Shouyou mengumpat karena cahaya lampu di dalam kamar ini tak cukup terang untuk memberi lebih banyak akses baginya agar dapat melihat rona yang mungkin memerah pada wajah si pemilik surai jelaga.

Ketika Tobio tanpa aba-aba meremat bokongnya, bibirnya melenguhkan ketidakwarasan hingga pegangannya pada bahu Tobio kian merapat bahkan ujung-ujung jemarinya ikut memutih.

“Tobi— _ahh_ ,” tubuhnya reflek melengkung bak busur yang ditarik senarnya.

Tobio melangkah secara instingtif, berhati-hati sebab tak ingin Shouyou jatuh dari bopongan lengannya. Dan saat kakinya terasa tak sengaja mendepak kaki meja, Tobio serta merta menurunkan Shouyou dari dekapan dan mendudukkannya di atas nakas yang tak seberapa tinggi itu.

“ _Easy,_ Shouyou.” Tobio merapatkan tubuhnya dengan lengannya masih setia melingkar pada pinggang Shouyou. “Kangen banget ya saking lamanya nggak disentuh?” Detak jantung anomali memburu semakin cepat ketika Tobio menatapnya secara predatorik dalam jarak yang tak lebih dari satu jengkal. Dan jujur saja, Shouyou benci karena otaknya tak dapat memproses apapun kecuali refleks kulit pipinya yang memanas, menjalar sepanjang telinga hingga Shouyou yakin Tobio dapat melihat wajahnya membara dan semerah delima.

“ _Please... please—ah,_ ” Shouyou benci dibuat merengek, namun Tobio dengan kurang ajarnya menekan titik sensitifnya tanpa peringatan sampai ia dibuat menyerah.

“ _Beg for it, kitten_. Pake mulut lo, pake suara lo. _You clearly still remember the rules, no?_ ”

Ingat. Shouyou sangat mengingatnya dan jelas sekali. _Tobio loves to make him beg for everything._

Tobio meninggalkan Shouyou yang duduk di atas meja nakas tersebut. Telapak kaki tubuh yang lebih kecil itu tak lagi berbalut alas. Tobio mengambil tempat di tepi ranjang dan duduk menghadap pemuda itu dengan posisi kedua tungkai paha yang ia biarkan lebar, kedua lengan menumpu di belakang menjadi penyangga tubuhnya. Eksistensi dan gerak-geriknya seolah menunjukkan dominasi atas segala sesuatu yang ada di kamar ini malam ini, termasuk diri Shouyou sendiri.

“Bersimpuh di hadapan gue, _angel_.” Shouyou hampir saja kehilangan nyalinya tatkala Tobio tampak dua kali lebih besar di sana, ia merasa semakin kecil hanya dengan titah yang Tobio tuturkan dengan suara yang entah dari mana datangnya, terdengar lebih dalam dan berat dari pada yang biasa ia dengar.

Dan Shouyou merasa kotor karena dirinya bisa semudah ini terangsang hanya karena suara Tobio yang penuh otoritas.

Akan tetapi separuh warasnya masih mencoba untuk mencari celah kecil agar Tobio terus menuturkan aksara yang ditujukan untuk memancing sesuatu dalam dirinya. Shouyou ingin membuat Tobio semakin kental dengan dominasi atas dirinya sebab ia merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman ketika Tobio berusaha menekankan perintah bernada absolut agar ia patuh pada setiap ucapannya. Karena semua itu membuat Shouyou merasa dimiliki, membuat Shouyou merasa diakui.

Maka Shouyou hanya tersenyum di atas sana. Dari tempatnya duduk, di atas meja itu ia memandangi Tobio dengan tatapan licik dan angkuh yang harapnya akan menggugah sesuatu atas apa yang bergejolak pada diri Tobio.

Shouyou dapat melihat kabut dalam mata Tobio meski samar ketika lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya, kembali berdiri di antara kedua kakinya dan menatapnya lekat. Shouyou dapat melihat perubahan mimik muka pemuda di hadapannya— _memukau dan indah_ , sehingga Shouyou tak mampu dibuat berpaling darinya.

Dua lengan Tobio mengunci pergerakan pada kedua sisi tubuh Shouyou. “ _What a bad little angel,_ _You don’t listen to my command._ Shouyou, lo tau kan, kalo lo harus diberi hukuman, hm?”

Sialnya Shouyou lupa apabila Tobio tidak suka dibuat menunggu. Maka ketika sebuah tekanan sensual kembali dihantarkan oleh telapak tangan Tobio kepada titik sensitifnya yang mengetat di balik lapisan celana jins, Shouyou menggeram panjang dengan kepala yang spontan terbanting tak tentu arah hingga berakhir mendekam di atas tubuh di mana tulang selangka Tobio berada.

Shouyou semakin menggila.

Kini rasionalitasnya meluntur dan tanpa pikir panjang Shouyou memberikan gigitan-gigitan pada bahu terlapis blazer hitam milik Tobio yang tengah berdiri di antara kedua kakinya dan memegang kendali atas kewarasannya.

“ _Fuck—hh, please?_ ” Kepalanya menengadah pasrah ketika memohon, Shouyou ingin merenggut semua atensi Tobio hingga pemuda itu tak sanggup menengok ke arah yang lain.

“Ngomong yang bener, _kitten. Please—for what?_ Lo mau gue ngapain aja kalo lo bahkan nggak nurut sama gue?” Tobio masih betah menyalurkan tekanan-tekanan pada ujung saraf titik sensitif Shouyou yang benar-benar terasa luar biasa sesak. Shouyou ingin memaki.

Maka, sisa kewarasannya benar-benar ia tanggalkan.

“ _Baby, please help me... f-fuck—hh, help me get rid of this feeling._ Bantu gue hilangin capek, _please?_ ” Shouyou melenguh ketika Tobio masih bermain jari di atas titik sensitifnya yang bahkan masih terbalut jins hitam. Sudut matanya menggenangkan air tanpa ia minta, tanpa disadari Tobio memperhatikannya, seolah ada ketidaktegaan di atas kendalinya namun noktah kelam di matanya masih utuh akan dominasi. Shouyou memburu wajah Tobio, sekarat akan ciuman yang tak kunjung ia dapatkan.

“ _You sure I’m the right man to help you?_ Yakin bakal ilang capeknya?” Tobio terus-terusan menggoda Shouyou meski ia tahu Shouyou sudah di ambang ketegangan pada area di antara kedua pangkal pahanya berada. Sesudahnya, Shouyou hanya menganggukkan kepala dan lupa bagaimana harusnya ia bersikap ketika kepalanya sudah dipenuhi akan pikiran-pikiran kotor tentang dirinya yang berada di bawah kendali Tobio.

“Jawab pake mulutnya, _pretty_. Punya mulut cantik kalo nggak dipake buat ngomong mau lo pake buat apa? Buat nge- _blow job_ doang? Iya?”

Tobio membuat Shouyou meremang. Gila karena Shouyou menemukan dirinya luar biasa meremang ketika Tobio mengatainya. Lehernya seperti digelitik dengan jerat yang membuatnya terpikat, sehingga Shouyou kembali membuka mulutnya dan mengafirmasi bahwa jawabnya adalah iya.

“Tobi _please_ ,”

“Gini aja udah tegang. Gue nggak inget punya pacar yang binal kayak lo.”

“Kak Tobi,” Shouyou mendadak menambahkan honorifik di depan nama Tobio, dan agaknya sedikit berhasil membuat lelaki itu terkejut meskipun Shouyou masih mati-matian berusaha menahan erangannya dari stimulasi bertubi yang dilakukan Tobio di atas helai penutup titik sensitifnya.

“Kenapa, Shouyou?” Tobio mencoba terus bersikap tenang dan tak goyah.

“Iya. Shouyou nurut. Shouyou mau dibantuin Kak Tobio. _Please, help me? Make me feel good, no one can do it better but you. I trust you._ ” Suaranya terdengar luar biasa putus asa, begitu ingin segera mengejar nyaman yang disalurkan pemuda yang dengan mudahnya membuat dirinya hilang komposur saat ini.

Maka kemudian, tanpa keraguan Shouyou semata-mata turun dari nakas pendek itu, berdiri sejajar dengan Tobio untuk kemudian berlutut diantara dua kaki yang menyangganya berdiri. Pikir Tobio, ini semua sangat diluar dugaan. Shouyou ada di bawahnya dan Shouyou menunggunya untuk memberi perintah.

Seketika, iblis seks yang ada pada diri Tobio bangun. Shouyou tampak indah. Leher yang jenjang dengan kepala yang menengadah di antara kedua kakinya sungguh terlihat mengagumkan dari atas. Bibir ranumnya, merekah. Membangkitkan gairah untuk mendominasi permainan kali ini sehingga Shouyou akan dibuatnya lupa apa itu dunia.

“ _Say the promise, angel_.” Tangan kanannya berada di atas kepala Shouyou, membuat lelaki itu mau tak mau lebih menengadah dan membuat netra mereka bertemu pandang.

“ _I promise to be a good boy. I will listen only to your command, s-sir._ ” Suara Shouyou sudah penuh dengan serak.

“ _How about don’t do anything unless I tell you to, hm?_ ” Ralat Tobio usai Shouyou mengucap kalimatnya dan tanpa disangka, Shouyou langsung menurutinya.

“ _I won’t do anything unless you tell me to. Promise._ ” Mata Shouyou berkaca-kaca ketika Tobio sedikit menelisipkan jari-jarinya ke bibir Shouyou hingga tak sengaja tersentuh oleh lidahnya. Shouyou sekali lagi merasa kotor karena memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya lupa daratan bahkan hanya karena jemari panjang Tobio.

“ _Huh, indeed a good boy._ Sekarang, lepas baju lo, _kitten._ ” Tanpa menunggu lama Shouyou segera menuruti komando yang disuarakan Tobio. Wajahnya tepat berada di area pinggul lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya, membuatnya mati-matian tersungkur karena menjaga kewarasan.

“Cantik banget, Shouyou.” Tangan kiri Tobio ia gunakan untuk menelusuri bahu lelaki yang bersimpuh di hadapannya, menyadari jika apa yang ia lakukan hanya mempersempit jarak antara wajah yang lebih muda dengan pinggul bawahnya sehingga ia sepenuhnya sadar, di bawah sana, Shouyou dengan bahunya yang gemetar tengah diuji hingga gentar.

Telunjuknya memeta sebuah tato sederhana dengan motif kecil huruf kanji yang ada di punggung belakang di area tulang belikatnya. 飛翔; _Hishou_. _To fly._ Entah sebuah ketidaksengajaan atau takdir memang tidak bisa ditentukan, kanji itu secara harfiah juga mewakili akronim nama keluarga Shouyou dan miliknya.

Tobio seketika merasa, bahwa dunianya telah sepenuhnya berotasi pada sosok lelaki dengan tatap netra sehangat madu yang selalu ia gemari senyumnya.

Ketika lenguhan Shouyou mengudara, Tobio ditarik kembali pada fakta bahwa sang malaikat tengah tunduk di bawah kuasanya. Shouyou mendesis, kebas menjalari kakinya karena terlalu lama bersimpuh. Namun sesudahnya, Tobio membuat Shouyou secara tiba-tiba serasa ditarik paksa dari kewarasannya.

“Tegang banget, sayang? Baru juga nyentuh risleting celana, kok udah keras aja? _Horny_ banget, ya? Belum juga gue apa-apain.” Tobio membisik dan sedikit merunduk. Kaki kanan yang masih terbalut sepatu kulit berwarna hitam pekat itu berada di area pangkal pahanya, dan tanpa aba-aba menekan sesuatu yang menyimpan ereksinya, pelan, namun Shouyou kehilangan akal dibuatnya

“ _Ngh—Tobi,_ ” Shouyou melenguh.

“ _Kitten_ , lo tau nggak. Lo kelihatan binal banget dari atas sini, kayak jalang. _The prettiest slut for me._ ” Tangan kanan Tobio ia gunakan untuk mengelus wajah yang tengah lengah, membuatnya mendongakkan kepala dan menghadap wajahnya.

“Coba buka celana gue.” Perintah Tobio adalah bisikkan iblis bagi Shouyou. Dengan cepat ia gunakan kedua tangannya untuk meraih pengaitnya, kemudian ketika tangannya hendak menurunkan resleting, tangan Tobio menahan gerakannya terlebih dahulu.

“Siapa bilang boleh pakai tangan? Pakai mulut lo, _angel_. Bibir lo tuh cantik banget, seolah-olah emang diciptain buat hal-hal kayak gini. _To please me_.” Tobio melepas genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Shouyou, kemudian mengelus surai pemuda itu.

“Bayangin betapa cantiknya, lo di bawah gue, lagi ngehisap penis gue setelah lo berusaha nyingkirin celana yang gue pake. Bangga, nggak? Mulut lo tuh cuma diciptain buat ngasih kenikmatan ke gue, _angel_.”

Shouyou menggelinjang singkat hanya dengan kalimat-kalimat kotor yang diujarkan Tobio kepadanya. Adrenalinnya meningkat. Kemudian wajahnya ia bawa mendekat ke pinggul bawah di hadapannya. Kedua tangan ia simpuhkan di atas lutut lalu ia biarkan instingnya menuntun kemudian.

Perlahan, Shouyou gunakan giginya untuk mengait risleting, menggigitnya dan membawanya turun. Tobio memandanginya dari atas dengan tatapan predatorik, penuh kepuasan, mengetahui bahwa jika Shouyou sedikit lagi saja mau menggunakan akal sehatnya untuk menggoda, pertahanan Tobio akan runtuh berkeping-keping meski ia tahu bahwa kontrol dirinya lumayan bagus.

Memang hanya Shouyou satu-satunya yang mampu membuat dirinya sinting hingga lupa daratan.

Dan ketika tak sengaja bangir hidungnya bergesekan dengan ereksi Tobio yang berkedut samar, Tobio melenguh tertahan bermaksud agar tak mengusik gerak lelaki di bawah sana. Meskipun sedikit tidak berguna karena sela di antara jari-jemari tangan kanannya yang kosong ia gunakan untuk menjenggut surai terang Shouyou.

Tampaknya Shouyou sadar bahwa Tobio ada di antara batas waras dan gilanya. Maka tak menunggu lama baginya untuk terus melakukan apa yang Tobio titahkan, sembari sesekali mencipta kontak antara hidungnya dengan sesuatu yang menyimpan ereksi di balik celana itu. Dan Tobio benar-benar dibuat mengejang karenanya.

“Shouyou _—ngh, you’re good at this_. Pinter banget, sayang. _Pretty little slut_ , berani banget gesek-gesekin hidung ke penis gue. Sekarang buka mulut lo, _kitten_.” Rasanya, suara Tobio menggema begitu jahat di gendang telinganya. Mengadiksi dan membuatnya terjebak dalam candu hingga Shouyou akan otomatis melakukan apa yang Tobio ucapkan, ada perasaan khawatir jika Tobio akan marah apabila ia tak mampu cekatan dalam memuaskan.

Gerakan tangan Tobio yang sedikit menurunkan jins dan celana dalamnya tampak begitu lamban di mata Shouyou yang telah dikuasai oleh kabut nafsu. Ia tak sabar, bahunya gemetar karena sesuatu telah melecut nalarnya untuk keluar dari sangkar.

Tobio... Tobio... Tobio.

Dari manakah asal iblis seks yang bersembunyi di balik rupa eloknya hingga mampu membuat Shouyou yang keras kepala ini bertekuk lutut dengan kondisi wajah yang mengenaskan—putus asa, butuh belaian, dan berantakan.

Shouyou nyaris gila ketika wajahnya tak lebih jauh satu jengkal pun dari tempat dimana kemaluan Tobio menegang di hadapannya. Cukup gila mengingat Tobio mampu menjaga kontrol dirinya untuk tak semerta-merta menggempur Shouyou meskipun pemuda di bawahnya adalah manifestasi dari bentuk iblis kecil lain yang bertransformasi serupa malaikat indah yang bertugas menggoda akal warasnya.

“ _Suck me off, angel_. Kulum pakai mulut cantik lo.” Titahnya mutlak.

Maka perlahan dan pasti, Shouyou dekatkan mulutnya dengan penis menegang di hadapannya. Tobio meremang ketika ujung penis yang menyimpan ereksi itu tersentuh dengan lidah hangat milik Shouyou, menyalurkan rangsangan aneh pada pusat tubuhnya hingga selanjutnya ia lesakkan miliknya ke dalam mulut lelaki di bawahnya.

“ _Uhk_...” Shouyou tersedak. Tampaknya Tobio tak sengaja menjamah pintu kerongkongan Shouyou. Sudut mata lelaki itu berlinang dengan air mata, bibirnya merekah penuh dengan saliva.

Tangan Tobio yang masih mencengkeram helai surai Shouyou, ia gunakan sebagai kendali. Pelan, ia gerakkan kepala itu lambat tempo, membiarkan Shouyou membiasakan apa yang ada di mulutnya.

Shouyou sendiri kelimpungan ketika miliknya sendiri menegang, ditambah dengan ujung sepatu Tobio yang beberapa kali menginjak dan menekan di bagian tersebut. Mulutnya masih memberikan isapan-isapan lembut, namun ketika pinggul Tobio mulai bergerak, Shouyou mencoba untuk mengimbangi tempo permainan sang kekasih meskipun beberapa kali kembali tersedak hingga salivanya membenang menuju lehernya, menciptakan jejak yang mana di mata Tobio, semua itu tampak begitu indah.

“ _Damn, you’re freaking good._ Anget banget mulut lo. Jago banget manjain penis gue.” Tobio berujar ketika miliknya masih berada di dalam mulut Shouyou. Kemudian ia menyadari, Shouyou juga tengah menyentuh dirinya sendiri, tangan kirinya berada pada ereksi miliknya sendiri yang juga dekat dengan ujung kakinya. Segera, Tobio hentikan pergerakan tangan Shouyou di bawah sana dengan menekannya menggunakan ujung kaki yang masih berbalut sepatu.

“ _A-ahh..._ ”

“ _Dirty little boy_. Mulai gak sabaran banget ya lo. Tadi janjinya gimana, sayang?” Shouyou mendeguk frustrasi. Ia merasa bisa klimaks hanya dengan kalimat kotor juga sentuhan kaki Tobio pada miliknya.

“Jawab, Shouyou. Jawab pake mulut lo tanpa keluarin penis gue dari sana.” Otoritas, penuh dominasi namun Shouyou mendapatinya seksi. Gila. Shouyou benar-benar gila.

“ _Nghh—nh_... _Shouyou harus nurut._ ” Mungkin jika seseorang mendapati Shouyou sedemikian terekspos dan tak berdaya di bawah kungkungan orang lain, ia akan ditertawakan. Pasalnya, sangat kentara sekali bahwa Shouyou adalah tipikal yang paling disegani di antara rekan-rekannya. Ia adalah calon penerus perusahaan ayahnya. Ia adalah sosok manusia yang memegang optimis tinggi, juga keras kepala yang tak tertandingi. Namun kini, di bawah Tobio, ia hanya seonggok manusia yang tak bisa menuntut apa-apa melainkan menunggu seseorang untuk membawanya menapak seluruh semesta, dengan kenikmatan luar biasa yang telah lama ia damba.

Lalu tanpa Tobio minta, Shouyou kembali memberi remasan pada milik Tobio menggunakan dinding mulutnya. Mengulumnya khidmat dengan sedemikian rupa, sehingga Tobio dibuatnya menggelinjang. Tobio merasa bahwa dirinya tak akan meraih klimaks hingga pelepasan hanya dengan _blow job_ ringan yang di berikan Shouyou, maka ia hentikan pergerakan lelakinya sehingga menciptakan wajah yang kebingungan bagi makhluk indah di antara kedua kakinya.

“ _Eh? Did I make you... uhk.. feel uncomfortable_?” Napas Shouyou masai, membuat tenggorokannya sendiri tersedak. Rambutnya jelas sangat berantakan, bulir-bulir keringat runtuh dari dahinya, jejak perbuatan Tobio. Tobio yang menyadari bahwa ada kekhawatiran yang terselip dari bagaimana cara Shouyou berucap segera memberi afirmasi, membiarkan Shouyou tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tak membuat Tobio merasa tak nyaman.

“ _No, kitten. You did amazing._ Lo bikin gue nyaman. Kan gue bilang, lo jago banget. Tapi gue nggak akan mudah klimaks cuma dengan _blow job._ ” Tobio menjatuhkan lututnya dan menapak lantai sehingga tubuhnya kini sejajar dengan Shouyou. Ia meraih pundak Shouyou untuk kemudian dituntun agar berdiri.

“Maaf gue tadi kelepasan ngatain _slut_. _Did I hurt you?_ Lo pasti capek bersimpuh lama banget kayak tadi.” Tobio mengelus-elus puncak kepala Shouyou. Memeta wajahnya dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi yang telah basah oleh keringat.

“E-enggak. _It’s okay. Just want to let you know, it did turn me on_.” Shouyou seperti anak kucing yang hilang di tengah keramaian. Sesuatu seolah berkelindan di dalam kedua bola matanya, gemerlap indah selayaknya jutaan bintang di angkasa. Tobio tak tega hati membiarkan binarnya hilang, maka ia mengecup dahi lelaki itu.

“ _So, you wanna continue?_ Gue bantu lo buat kejar klimaks, ya?” Merona, Shouyou selalu melebur ketika Tobio memperlakukan dirinya sebegini lembut. Namun apa daya, yang ia inginkan adalah nyaman yang telah lama hilang dari relung hatinya. Sehingga ketika kepalanya mengangguk dan Tobio menarik pinggangnya ke dalam pelukan, Shouyou mulai kehilangan sabarnya.

“ _Please—I beg you—kiss me_.” Shouyou tampak berantakan, meronta dalam kendali telapak tangannya. Tobio merasa dadanya bergemuruh luar biasa manakala logikanya tak lagi bekerja sebab sejak awal ia tahu, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang menginginkannya.

Tak ada dua kali agar Tobio segera berlari menuruti.

“ _You won’t regret it, pretty.”_ Secepat cahaya merambat ketika bilah bibirnya mendarat dengan penuh hayat. Bibir bertemu bibir, mencerca nafsu yang meningkat pesat. Tobio terengah menikmati kecap lidah Shouyou yang berantakan, begitu kentara jika pemuda itu telah lama tak menjamah manisnya ciuman.

“Tobi— _shh_ ,” desahnya sedikit mulai tak berirama, memacu dan memburu bibir lelaki yang menggendongnya, mencoba menginvasi rongga mulut itu dengan seluruh nikmat dari lidahnya sendiri. Decak kecup mulai menggema, Shouyou seolah dibuat lupa bahwa dirinya punya banyak tanya untuk disuarakan. Tapi akalnya seolah peduli setan, ia tahu iblis dalam dirinya sedang bekerja pada kekuatan terbesarnya dan ia tak mau merusak momentumnya.

Jemari Tobio tergerak melucuti pakaian yang masih utuh di atas tubuhnya, terus bergerilya dengan mulut yang bertaut kalang kabut. Shouyou tak menolak sama sekali ketika bunyi gasper bergemerincing di lepaskan dari tempatnya, ujung-ujung jari Tobio berhasil melepaskan kaitan celana jins milik Shouyou dengan lihai tanpa ia merasa risih karenanya.

“ _You’re so messy_ ,” tukas Tobio ketika melepaskan pagutan mereka sembari terkekeh karenanya. Fabrik yang membungkus tubuh bagian atas mereka sempurna tanggal, napas naik turun menggempur jalurnya.

“Keburu-buru banget ciumnya, gue nggak kemana-mana lagi, ganteng. _I am all yours. Like always._ ” Kelopak matanya menyipit saat terkekeh manis. Tobio menyatukan dahinya dengan Shouyou dan menatap pemuda itu lamat-lamat.

Irisnya sendu namun sarat akan nafsu, bibirnya merekah buah mahakarya dua insan dengan nafsu membara. Lalu tanpa persetujuan lagi dari Shouyou, sebelah tangan Tobio yang sempat menanggalkan pakaian miliknya sendiri bertindak melucuti celana jins pemuda itu beserta selapis kain terakhir yang ada pada tubuhnya dengan lembut dan tanpa keraguan sama sekali, hingga berujung menyisakan Shouyou dengan seutuh tubuh tak terbalut linen barang sedikit jengkal pun.

“Indah. Lo selalu indah, Shouyou. _You're always the prettiest_.” Bisiknya dalam dan penuh makna. Samar, telinganya memerah dalam remangnya lampu. Shouyou mendeguk frustrasi akan bagaimana cara Tobio mengangkat tubuhnya dengan enteng hingga kembali kedua kakinya secara otomatis melingkar dan mengapit sepanjang lekuk pinggang pemuda itu.

Shouyou seolah tak punya pilihan lain dari pada mengikuti permainan yang sudah setengah jalan ini. Lagi pula, setan dalam dirinya juga sudah menyulut api tanpa ia kehendaki. Asal muasal keberanian yang tak pernah ia siasati. Melucuti akal sehatnya sendiri dan membuatnya menjamah fantasi di atas rasa frustrasi. Shouyou mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Tobio dari jarak sedekat ini adalah satu dari sekian ratus hal yang selalu ia suka. Entah mengapa, cara Tobio mengurusnya, membuatnya sebegini merasa dicinta. Shouyou merasa bahwa dirinya sangat dipuja.

Maka, ia serahkan sisanya mengikuti insting dan nalurinya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat ketika Tobio menjatuhkan tubuhnya bersama Shouyou di atas seprei. Nalar Shouyou mengabut hanya dengan lihai Jemari Tobio yang dengan tanpa malu terus menelisip di sela-sela tulang ekornya dan terus menyalurkan afeksi hingga titik sensitifnya turut berkedut.

Segala yang terjadi berikutnya adalah murni berdasarkan kebutuhan. Tobio yang memanjakan tiap-tiap bagian tubuh Shouyou yang sensitif, Tobio yang dengan penuh kehati-hatian mendaratkan kecupan demi kecupan meski tak sengaja meninggalkan jejak kemerahan, semua adalah manifestasi dari betapa Tobio sangat ingin membuat Shouyou tak merasakan sedikit pun ragu ketika ia dengan sepenuh hati menyerahkan diri di bawah kendalinya.

Kedua tungkai Shouyou merosot dari cekalannya pada pinggang Tobio kemudian tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu hanya membiarkan deguk lemah suaranya mengikuti bagaimana kedua kakinya secara lamban jatuh pada sisi tubuh, terbuka lebar seolah memberikan akses kepada Tobio agar beringsut turun dari cumbuannya pada tubuh bagian atas Shouyou.

“ _I will prepare you_. Bilang kalo sakit ya, sayang.”

“I trust you— _hh_ , _make me see nothing but stars_.” Tak ada keraguan yang terpancar dari gestur dan sorot mata Shouyou meskipun sekelumit memorinya tiba-tiba mengungkit ingatan tentang pertemuan terakhir mereka yang tak menjumpai akar temu permasalahan yang jelas dan berujung keduanya putus hubungan. Namun, ada titik di sudut nurani Tobio bahwa segalanya perlu kesempatan kedua. Dan ia jelas tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

“ _My pleasure, Shouyou_.” Tobio tersenyum, meraih telapak tangan Shouyou kemudian mengecupnya penuh afeksi.

Entah bagaimana, semua yang mampu Shouyou tangkap adalah putih saat dua buah jari berhasil menjamah tubuhnya dengan licin. Tobio telah menyiapkannya dengan lubrikan yang tak pernah tau ia dapatkan dari mana. Segala hal yang menggelayuti pikirannya memudar tergantikan oleh kabut-kabut nafsu yang melejit bersama ribuan rindu. Bahkan pujian-pujian yang Tobio layangkan menjelma menjadi sekumpulan angin yang lalu karena yang dapat ia dengar saat ini hanya deru napas berlomba dengan degup jantung yang bertalu-talu.

Tobio terus bermain dengan dada kiri Shouyou, menjilat, menggigit kecil, dan menciuminya tanpa jeda sementara di bawah sana penterasinya masih terus ia lancarkan. Tak berapa lama ketika memastikan bahwa Shouyou telah mendapat cukup kenyamanan dengan jarinya, ia tambahkan dua jemari lagi.

Dengan itu Shouyou menggeliat. Tobio begitu saja mampu meraih titik nikmatnya hanya dengan tiga jari. Namun Shouyou ingin lebih. Ingin sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya hangat, ingin sesuatu yang jauh lebih memikat.

“ _P-please do it f-faster... mmh,_ ” Desahan Shouyou adalah sebuah ijin bagi Tobio. Maka ketika jari terakhir berhasil melesak ke dalam dinding anal pemuda itu, yang memijat jari-jari Tobio dengan hangat dan kiuat, maka secepatnya pula Tobio mengambil kesempatan untuk memberikan stimulasi yang sekiranya mampu membuat Shouyou tak terlalu kesakitan saat ia menempatkan dirinya nanti.

“ _Shit_ , Shouyou. Sempit banget, berapa lama—,”

Shouyou lebih dahulu menginterupsi bicara Tobio sebelum ia tak punya muka menghadapinya. “ _Last time_... sama lo.”

“Sumpah?” Mendengar itu, Tobio lumayan terkejut. Berarti, selama itu pula Shouyou tak pernah membiarkan orang lain menjamahnya. Tobio merasa hatinya sesak akan rasa bahagia.

“ _S-shut up!_ ”

“ _Do you know you’re cute as hell when you are shy? Fuck, you’re so cute, I might die._ ” Merona. Shouyou hanya merona dan Tobio begitu suka melihatnya. Seperti saat pertama kali, atau yang kedua, bahkan kesekian kali mereka melakukan ini. Tobio yakin ia tak akan pernah berhenti bersyukur karena ia diizinkan menjadi pemuja paras elok di hadapannya, tubuh apik itu selalu membuat akalnya putus logika.

Kemudian tubuh Shouyou menggelinjang kecil hanya dengan sentuhan tak terarah dari jemari panjang Tobio dalam tubuhnya. Menekan titik nikmatnya berulang kali hingga Shouyou kehilangan hitungan atas berapa kali dirinya ingin mengumpat karena nikmat.

Wajahnya semerah delima dan panas. Ia menggeliat sarat desperasi dan mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang kala sebilah jari Tobio mampu menumbuk titik nikmatnya, lagi. Dan Tobio tak tunggu lama untuk menarik jemari kemudian menggantikannya dengan seluruh sisa kewarasan yang ada usai ia menanggalkan pelapis kain terakhir pada tubuhnya.

Usai memasang kondomnya, Tobio mulai menerobos perlahan, ancang-ancang apabila Shouyou merasa tak nyaman. Yang netranya tangkap adalah wajah indah penuh dengan peluh, dengan gelayut surai yang mengikuti irama ketika lehernya menjenjang, kepala menengadah, serta tubuh menggeliat tak tentu arah sesuai dengan apa yang sedang dirasakan sang empunya.

“Shouyou, sayang...” Tobio menuntun Shouyou untuk membiasakan tubuhnya.

“Lihat gue, Shouyou.” Setiap silabel melecut konfrontasi; penuh penekanan dan dalam, benar-benar mampu membuat Shouyou limbung saat itu juga.

Iris jelaganya bertemu tatap dengan bola mata Shouyou yang mengkilap sendu. Tumbukan demi tumbukan mengalir dengan tempo yang lambat, kemudian berangsur lebih cepat, kemudian cepat saat tubuh Shouyou perlahan membusur indah dengan gestur mulut yang mengatup dan membuka penuh makna. Embusan nafas Tobio di sisi tubuhnya, total menggilakan. Shouyou patuh dibuat meremang hingga kehabisan aksara dalam dominasi pemuda yang mengungkungnya dengan penuh otoritas.

Tobio yang mendengar semua lenguhan itu dan merasakan pijatan erat pada kemaluannya hanya bisa memejam kelopak mata karena nikmat. Bahkan ia tak mengira bahwa Shouyou turut menggerakkan tubuhnya melawan gravitasi dan menghantamnya lagi. Tidak dengan tempo yang cepat, namun rasanya luar biasa memikat.

Telapak tangan Shouyou terulur untuk mengurut tengkuk Tobio dan meremat sejumput rambutnya. Pinggulnya bergerak dalam satu ritme bersamaan dengan Tobio yang berusaha memburu titik nikmatnya sendiri.

Frekuensi tarikan dan embusan napas keduanya meningkat, seiring dengan atmosfer yang kian memanas. Tekanan beruntun yang di dapat Tobio dari dalam diri Shouyou membuatnya amburadul, mengerang tak lelah. Ia tahu ujung dari klimaksnya akan segera tiba.

“ _Tobio—ahh_ ,” napas Shouyou tersengal dan memenggal tiap kata yang ingin ia ucap menjadi beberapa silabel repetitif hingga pada akhirnya ia menyerah. Shouyou merasa ia akan mencapai nikmatnya.

Sebuah pelepasan yang pertama datang dari Tobio setelah usahanya mengatur ritme tumbukan pada tubuh Shouyou. Kepalanya menengadah dengan erangan nikmat yang mengaum keluar dari tenggorokannya. Sementara Shouyou belum mencapai klimaksnya, Tobio serta merta membantu pemuda itu tanpa ada niatan menarik tubuhnya terlebih dahulu, membiarkan penisnya terus terasa ditekan, sebab hangat yang menyalur dalam setiap kedut saraf di dalam sana membuatnya ingin terus bersemayam dalam penyatuan.

Telapak tangan Tobio segera memberi afeksi pada ereksi Shouyou, menyentuh dan menuntunnya untuk menggapai semestanya sendiri. Setiap gerakan diikuti gestur yang menonjolkan kebutuhan akan hasrat yang sebentar lagi terpenuhi, dan tepat ketika klimaksnya ia dapatkan, yang Shouyou saksikan adalah jutaan kunang-kunang memenuhi penglihatan.

“T-tobi _I’m there._ ” Adalah kalimat pertama yang lolos dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan pelepasan yang luar biasa memabukkan. Sialan, Shouyou pasti terlihat linglung dan telinganya memerah. Sosok _Eros_ benar-benar bersemayam pada tubuh lelaki di atasnya. Dan Shouyou telak dibuatnya menggila. _Tobio adalah semestanya._

“ _Is it good, Shouyou? Do you feel better?_ ” Sudut bibir Tobio tak ayal mengembang hingga dirasa sanggup menyentuh telinganya sebab Shouyou tampak sempurna, tampak indah seperti yang selama ini bercokol dalam benaknya.

Shouyou menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, dengan kening yang berhias peluh, dengan sisa tubuh yang meremang kelu. Ia tak pernah merasa lebih baik lebih dari ini ketimbang saat ia harus mengejar nikmatnya sendirian.

“ _Never been this good_.” Tobio sontak tertawa mendengar jawaban itu.

“Nggak usah ngetawain atau gue takol kepala lo.”

“Kembaliin Shouyou gue yang tadi malu-malu.”

“Lo bisa nggak sih, sehari aja nggak bikin kesel. Gue tuh—,”

Decak kecup terdengar elas di rungu mereka. Belum genap bicaranya tersampaikan, Shouyou keburu bungkam sebab Tobio mendaratkan ciuman secepat kilat yang entah mengapa selalu membuatnya gelagapan tak kenal tempat.

“ _Cute._ ” Tobio terkekeh dan tampak berseri-seri. Masih dalam posisi penyatuan dan keduanya tampak enggan untuk mengusaikan, justru tampak menikmati sebab intimasi terbendung tanpa aling-aling lagi.

“Kenapa ya kalo ketemu lo bawaannya pengen ngajak ribut mulu.” Shouyou mendengus kecil. Rautnya tampak kelelahan namun sorotnya jelas menandakan kepuasan. Kepuasan akan rindunya yang tersampaikan bersama tetek bengek yang membuatnya kalut tak karuan.

“Gapapa, kan ributnya di ranjang.” Tobio terus-terusan meledek Shouyou yang kemudian dibalas pukulan kecil pada lengan yang lebih tua.

“Sumpah, lo nggak jelas banget.” Ia hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

“Lihat tuh, pipinya udah kayak tomat.”

“Tobio!!”

Lalu keduanya berangsur tenggelam dalam tawa yang menerbangkan atmosfer menyenangkan di sepanjang detak jantung mereka. Sisa-sisa ekstasi yang luar biasa memabukkan turut membaur dari bagaimana cara mereka membangun setiap konversasi tanpa adanya kecanggungan yang berarti.

Perlahan, Tobio menarik pelan tubuhnya dari tubuh Shouyou, mengecup lagi bibir semerah darah yang sejenak membuatnya lengah karena namanya disebut berulang dengan begitu indah. Shouyou merasa tubuhnya begitu kosong, hampa tak bertuan ketika ia benar-benar lepas dari Tobio. Tangannya lantas meremat lengan Tobio yang hendak beranjak, kentara sekali bahwa ia ingin ditemani.

“Lo istirahat aja ya, sayang. Pasti beneran capek. Gue mau bersih-bersih sebentar, nanti gue bawain air hangat sama baju bersih buat lo. Nggak lama kok, gue udah minta tolong suruhan buat siapin keperluan lo.” Kecupan pada dahi dihadiahkan oleh Tobio kepadanya.

Maka Shouyou menurut. Ia sudah sepenuhnya mempercayakan diri kepada pemuda itu dan sepatutnya tak ada gamang yang mengawang di pikirannya. Tubuhnya lelah, namun seutuh jiwanya bersemarak akan euforia yang terus-menerus menghujam ingatannya.

Hal terakhir yang ia rasakan sebelum terlelap adalah usapan lembut dari kain yang telah dibasahi pada sekujur tubuhnya, terlampau hati-hati hingga Shouyou mampu di bawa ke alam bawah sadar karenanya. Rasa tenang bersarang dan menyelimuti hatinya yang telah lama kelu akan perasaan risau, seperti mendekapnya dan membisikkan di kedua telinganya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Malam ini, mereka aman dalam satu pelukan.

[]

“ _Good morning_. Nyenyak tidurnya?” Shouyou disorientasi. Tona bariton itu memasuki rungunya tepat ketika ia baru saja membuka kelopak mata. Shouyou ingat, semalam ia langsung tertidur usai Tobio membantunya berpakaian. Sekarang, ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di tempat yang berbeda dari tempat tidurnya semalam. Dan tempat ini jelas sangat familiar dengan ingatannya. Apartemen Tobio.

“ _I’m sorry._ Semalem kecapekan, ya? _But impressive play, though. It still amazes me even after we didn’t touch each other for almost a year and half._ ” Tobio tampak menikmati bincangnya, menyadari bahwa Shouyou tengah menenggelamkan diri di bantalnya kembali.

_Cute._

“Sumpah... _can you stop?_ Gue baru bangun dan lo udah cerewet. Pusing.” Yang keluar dari bibirnya dengan apa yang terlukis di wajahnya adalah kontradiksi. Wajah Shouyou memerah. Tak bisa ia sembunyikan karena ia terlanjur kepalang basah tengah mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi ia tak bisa mengelak apa yang Tobio katakan. Benar. Semalam ia sangat menikmati semuanya. Semua perlakuan yang Tobio cuma-cuma lakukan untuknya hingga tak menyadari rasa lelahnya sendiri. Tobio merawatnya, menyentuhnya— _ugh, stop._ Ia harus berhenti memikirkannya. Semalam ia terlampau lelah hinga tertidur pulas usai permainan mereka. Rasanya, semua beban dan keluhnya luruh dan terbayar dengan perasaan menyenangkan, dan Shouyou jelas menyukainya.

Shouyou bangun dan meneguk air yang tersedia di atas nakas di sebelahnya.

“ _Wash your face._ Gue bawain sarapan sebentar lagi.”

“Gue bisa jalan sendiri ke dapur?” Protesnya dengan nada tak terima.

“Nggak menerima penolakan. Makan di sini, nanti gue temenin. _You barely can’t walk, though. Can you?_ ”

“Ish, bukan masalah ditemenin atau apa, gue bisa jalan, kok?”

“ _I don’t accept refusal._ ”

“Nyebelin,” Shouyou mendengus. “ _And what’s with this preparation?_ ” Shouyou terus memberi argumen pada segala hal yang telah Tobio siapkan. Kaos hitam putih dengan garis vertikal seperti motif zebra disiapkan di sebuah meja lipat hadapannya, juga beberapa _outer,_ dan celana panjang berbahan kain lembut.

Shouyou tidak menyangka, Tobio masih sebegini kekanakannya sampai-sampai mau menyiapkan helai pakaian yang sama persis dengan yang telah dikenakannya.

“Kenapa harus _couple shirt_ sih _..._ ” Shouyou kehabisan pikir dibuatnya.

“Gue pikir ini patut dicoba, karena kita gak pernah coba sebeumnya.” Tobio memberinya cengiran kecil dan berjalan ke samping Shouyou. Sebuah baskom berisi air beserta pasta dan sikat gigi elektrik juga telah disiapkan di atas nakas yang sama.

“ _Am I being arrested or what? Am I prisoner?_ ” Shouyou menengadahkan kepalanya sembari memejamkan mata, bingung harus dengan apa lagi menghadapi lelaki ini.

“Kalo lo maunya gitu, gue ada borgol, _by the way. Wanna try?_ ” Tobio duduk di kasur sembari main-main menawarkan hal konyol dengan senyum yang separuh terangkat, mengerling dengan mata yang tak lepas memandangi si pemilik surai dengan semburat jingga di sampingnya.

“ _Kinky._ ” Shouyou jengah.

“ _That’s you._ ” Balasnya singkat. “Udah, basuh dulu muka lo, gue ke dapur. Lima menit, kalo gue balik lo belum bersih, gue gelandangin lo di jalanan.” Ancamnya penuh canda.

“Kayak gue takut aja.”

Tobio hendak beranjak, tangannya terulur singkat di atas kepala Shouyou dan mengacak rambut lembut itu penuh afeksi. Tanpa Shouyou sadari, pemuda itu memangkas jarak dengannya dan dalam sekejap kecupan tertinggal di puncak kepalanya.

“Jangan kangen.” Tobio mengedipkan sebelah matanya singkat dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Shouyou dengan tanda tanya di benaknya. _Ada apa dengan pemuda ini?_

Ia hanya bisa maklum dan menggelengkan kepala.

[]

“Kira-kira ini pertanda apa ya sampe-sampe kemarin gue dua kali ketemu mantan yang berbeda tapi di gedung yang sama?” Shouyou berujar dalam gelungan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya sebatas perut. Usai menghabiskan sarapan sekitar satu jam yang lalu, Tobio mengajaknya—bukan, memintanya kembali bergelung di atas kasur dan melarangnya untuk keluar ruangan. ‘ _Gue udah kabarin Lev semalem, lo absen hari ini._ ’ Begitulah cara Tobio untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Dan ia tidak menolak.

“Gue bukan mantan, ya.” Protes Tobio.

“Tetep aja kan, posisinya kita bukan siapa-siapa.”

“Nggak, lo tetep pacar gue.”

“Iya deh, terserah lo.” Tobio merapatkan tubuhnya hingga bersinggungan dengan pemuda di sampingnya. Seolah ingin agar tangannya dapat merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, ia menciptakan friksi hingga si pemuda bersurai terang itu menyadari gelagatnya.

Shouyou memiringkan tubuhnya hingga posisi tubuh keduanya berhadapan.

“Izin peluk, boleh?” Shouyou menyadari Tobio tampak sangat ingin merengkuhnya saat ini. Karena tak tega hati, ia hanya mengangguk lirih. Tobio tersenyum. Dan sebuah tangan yang mendekapnya dari hadapan terasa begitu mengayomi dan hangat, mengalahkan sinar mentari pagi yang menyelinap dari sela-sela korden kamar Tobio yang separuh terbuka.

Ada keheningan menyelinap selama beberapa saat, membiarkan deru napas mereka bersahutan dan menjadi pengisi ruang yang mereka tinggalkan bersama jantung yang berdegup sedikit kencang. Tobio menghela napasnya lirih untuk kemudian membuka lagi konversasi.

“Gue nggak tahu keluarga lo lagi ada masalah apa, tapi gue kemarin menyadari sesuatu kalo saudari bokap lo yang selalu lo bilang kalau dia nyebelin banget ternyata _client-_ nya Bang Oik.” Ujarnya lurus dan tanpa basa-basi, sehingga Shouyou agak terkejut dan sedikit memberi jarak pada tubuh mereka untuk mempertemukan pasang matanya dengan sang pembuka suara.

“ _Wait..._ Tau dari mana?” Balasnya.

“Gak sengaja lihat di restoran hotel.” Tobio menyamankan posisi tubuhnya sekilas.

“ _Tch,_ kenapa musti Kak Tooru, sih.” Shouyou berujar samar namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Tobio, dan ia abai. Tobio tak bertanya apa masalahnya dan hanya lanjut menyugar tiap helai surai dari eksistensi yang tengah dielusnya. Shouyou tampak bersungut sungut dan menghela napas beberapa kali.

“Terus kenapa lo kemarin juga ada di sana?” Tanya Shouyou lagi.

“Ya karena gue bosnya?” Jawabnya singkat dan jelas.

“Gimana?”

Tobio tertawa mendengarnya. Dahi Shouyou berkerut, alis bertaut pertanda pemuda itu masih tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

“Jangan kaget gitu. Iya, gue yang _handle_ cabang hotelnya papa di sini. Gue aja nggak nyangka, kenapa tahun lalu gue tiba-tiba aja mau banting setir, padahal lo tau kan, dari dulu ngeyel banget mau ngerintis _coffee shop_ sendiri.” Ucap Tobio tanpa menutupi apapun.

“ _Wait, wait... So, you’re the one who hosted that party last night?_ ”

“ _Yes? And, what’s with that expression?_ ” Tobio yang terlanjur menyaksikan Shouyou dengan tampang lucunya itu justru tidak bisa untuk tidak diam dan pada akhirnya tangan yang sedang bebas dan menjadi sandaran ia ulurkan untuk mencubit sayang pipi lelaki mungil dalam dekapannya.

“Kok lo nggak bilang?”

“Padahal kita kemarin udah bahas ini.”

“Gue amnesia kayaknya.” Kini, Tobio semakin tidak bisa berhenti untuk memuja lelaki yang berkali-berkali membuatnya tertawa tak tahu diri. Ia kecup helai rambut teratasnya dan kembali mendekapnya erat-erat sampai harum tubuhnya begitu mudah Shouyou hirup kembali.

“ _Party_ kemarin harusnya buat _welcoming_ Bang Oik sama beberapa relasi lain, sih. Setelah beberapa pertemuan, akhirnya perusahaan setuju bikin anak cabang di Argentina dan Bang Oik yang bakal _handle_ yang di sana.” Jelas Tobio.

Shouyou yang memahami namun tidak ingin membahas itu lebih lanjut lagi hanya manggut-manggut, wajah masih separuh terbenam dalam peluk lelaki bersurai jelaga.

“Ooh.. Jadi, mantan-mantan gue bikin aliansi ya?” Ujarnya tanpa pikir panjang dan membuat Tobio mau tak mau menjauhkan badan untuk menatap wajah lelaki yang ada di dekapan.

“Sekali lagi lo ngomongin mantan, gue iket lo di ranjang biar gak pernah bisa pulang.” Ancam Tobio yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Shouyou, dan semburat merah menjalar sepanjang tulang pipi lelaki itu. Tobio menyukainya.

“ _Kinky_.”

Keduanya tenggelam dalam tawa masing-masing dan diiringi dengan tatap mata satu sama lain yang begitu menghangatkan sampai waktu di mana sang baskara terbenam di ujung peradaban. Hari itu, mereka punya cerita untuk selalu dibanggakan pada tiap-tiap kesempatan.

**_Selesai._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kagehinaku)


End file.
